Love Can Do Crazy Things
by MrsAldous
Summary: They all happy for now but what happens when.....
1. Chapter 1

**OK, it my third a temp to write for Camp Rock because I love it!!!!!**

**But anyway, I do not owe any of the characters**

**Crazy In Love **

**Mitchie and Shane **

Shane Gray is a happy man, he got what he wants. He followed his dream by going to 'Camp Rock', he met his former band mates there Nate Founder and Jason White. They all became Connect 3 and performed together and continued to go to 'Camp Rock'. After a few years Shane had started playing up in front of the press causing the band to nearly split because of Shane but when Shane got sent back to 'Camp Rock' he met a girl who really changed his life. Her name was Mitchie Torres, she might have lied to him at first but she became honest with him and he changed since meeting her. After another few years, Shane and Mitchie had been dating and Shane met Mitchie best friend Caitlyn Geller, the two had an affair behind Mitchie back and she found out and dumped Shane for a little while but the two got back together after Mitchie found out she was 3 months pregnant with his child. The two are also married and living a perfect life for now.

Mitchie Torres is a happy woman; she always wanted to follow her dreams. She went to 'Camp Rock', she had met Caitlyn Geller at first but after a few hours she met Tess Tyler and her two little followers Peggy Dupree and Ella Jayson. Mitchie had told everyone a lie at the Camp but the Caitlyn found out and decided to keep it to herself. Mitchie had also along the soft lines met Shane Gray who was the bad boy of the press when she first met him. They got on well and she noticed she had changed him back to being what he uses to be. Tess Tyler found out Mitchie secret and told everyone and it had upset Shane and Mitchie mom, Connie Torres. But at Final Jam, Mitchie sang her heart out and Shane forgave her. After a few years, Mitchie and Shane had been going out but Mitchie then found out about Shane and Caitlyn little affair and Mitchie broke up with Shane but then she found out she was 3 months pregnant with Shane child and they got back together. Shane and Mitchie ended up getting married in the end and living a perfect life for now.

**Jason and Ella **

Jason White is a very happy man, he always fell in love. He went to 'Camp Rock' for a holiday really but then he realised it something he always wanted to do and met Nate Founder and Shane Gray and they became Connect 3. After a few years of being most successful band Shane Gray started playing up in front of the press and was doing the band no favours and nearly split up so he and Nate sent Shane back to 'Camp Rock' to get over this bad boy image that he had brought on himself. At Final Jam, Jason had met a sweet girl Ella Jayson and he had fallen in love with her at Final Jam and never told her until he saw her after a year again and the two hit off by having a food fight with each other and end up getting into trouble. The two got married after a few years and have 2 children together and living happily ever after for now.

Ella Jayson is a very happy woman, she always did loveable things. She went to 'Camp Rock' to meet new people and boy did she meet new people. She became quite popular with Tess Tyler and Peggy Dupree. She met Mitchie Torres and believed in Mitchie lies and then played fooled. She also met Jason White at Final Jam and she fell in love with him. After a year she and he were reunited and they had food fight and completely fully fell in love. She married Jason and they have two children together and living happily ever after for now.

**Tess and Sander **

Sander Lordard is a very happy man, he always followed his dreams. He went to 'Camp Rock' with his best friends Barron Burton, Andy Follower, Lola Scott and Caitlyn Geller. He worked with Barron and Lola a lot while Caitlyn got caught up in Mitchie lies but he stuck by Mitchie when Tess revealed her secret to everyone. He felt in love with Tess Tyler at the Final Jam feeling really sorry for her stage embarrassment, he asked Barron and Lola would they stopped being his friend if he asked Tess out and they said no to him. They are still in a good healthy relationship with no children and have only been going out for 5 years. They were really happy together for now.

Tess Tyler is a very happy woman, she always told people what to do with life. She went to 'Camp Rock' while her mother goes on to tours. Tess was the most popular girl in the Camp and decided there should only be one star no competitions and she always felt Caitlyn Geller was one at first when she first went to Camp. Tess and Caitlyn were friends for the first year at Camp until Caitlyn didn't want to be popular. Tess then met Mitchie a year on that camp and got caught up in Mitchie lies. Tess had told everyone Mitchie secret. At Final Jam Tess had a stage embarrassment and ran off stage met by Sander Lordard who helped her get over it. They felt in love. Tess and Sander still have a good healthy relationship with no children and have only been going out for 5 years. They were really happy together for now.

**Lola and Barron **

Barron Burton is a very happy man, he always followed his heart. He went to 'Camp Rock' with his best friends Sander Lordard, Andy Follower, Lola Scott and Caitlyn Geller. Barron always worked with Sander and sometimes Lola. Barron was in the Final Jam doing a song and dance with Ella Jayson and Sander Lordard. Barron was one out of a few people who stuck by Mitchie when Tess Tyler blew her secret out. Barron didn't really get involved with Mitchie and Tess drama as he started to fall in love with one of his best friend Lola Scott. The two were always around each other doing crazy things and always up to no good. The two fell in love after Final Jam and started dating. Lola and Barron had one child together but are not married but still have a strong relationship together for now.

Lola Scott is a very happy woman; she always did as she was told but made her dreams come true. She went to 'Camp Rock' with her best friends Caitlyn Geller, Sander Lordard, Andy Follower and Barron Burton. She was another person who stuck by Mitchie Torres after secret got blown out by Tess Tyler. Lola didn't get caught up in the lies of Mitchie and Tess she always stuck with Barron and Sander helping with music and things. At Final Jam, Lola fell in love with one of her best friends Barron Burton and the two decided to give the relationship ago. After a few years Lola and Barron had a child together but weren't married. They relationship was still strong for now.

**Peggy and Andy**

Andy Follower is a happy man; he always stuck by his words. He went to 'Camp Rock' with his best friends Sander Lordard, Barron Burton, Caitlyn Geller and Lola Scott. He is a drummer and always got picked on by Tess Tyler about his dance but Shane Gray helped him with that. Andy wasn't in Final Jam but he encouraged Peggy Dupree to be in the Final Jam to show off her talent and she took his advice. Andy and Peggy decided to give a relationship ago but a few years after that Peggy ended it with Andy but the two were still very close friends for now.

Peggy Dupree is a happy woman; she always followed people but has encouragement to get on the stage. She went to 'Camp Rock' and became very popular along with Tess Tyler and Ella Jayson. Peggy was another person who was caught up in Mitchie and Tess drama. After Tess revealed Mitchie secret she realised how low Tess could get. Peggy had a fight with Tess and Andy Follower encouraged her to get on the stage and show off her talent and she did she took Andy advice. Peggy and Andy decided to give a relationship ago but after a few years Peggy ended it with Andy but the two were still very close friends for now.

**Caitlyn and Nate **

Nate Founder is a happy man, he was always the quiet on in the band but not until he met Caitlyn Geller. He went to 'Camp Rock' and followed his dream of being on stage doing tours with Shane Gray and Jason White. After being successful band Shane started playing bad boy in front of the press which nearly caused the band to split but when he and Jason sent him to 'Camp Rock' he changed. At Final Jam, he, Shane and Jason were judging and Nate noticed Caitlyn Geller the music producer for Mitchie and Shane song. When they were singing 'We Rock' Nate was very close to Caitlyn and they fell in love on the stage like Mitchie and Shane. The two are very happy together but Nate found out about Shane and Caitlyn affair and forgave Caitlyn straight away. The two are married and have no children together but they were strong and happy for now.

Caitlyn Geller is a very happy woman; she was always getting into people dramas. She went to 'Camp Rock' with her best friends Lola Scott, Barron Burton, Andy Followers and Sander Lordard. She got involved with Tess Tyler on her first summer at 'Camp Rock' and dropped Tess as soon as she didn't want to play her game anymore. Caitlyn had then met Mitchie Torres and after a few weeks Caitlyn found out Mitchie lied about her mom and decided not to be so low and tell everyone. Tess found out and told everyone including Shane. Caitlyn hated Tess for being so low but Caitlyn stuck by Mitchie after her secret was out. Caitlyn had met Nate Founder and fallen in love with him when they were singing the song 'We Rock' and fell in love with Nate. The two are very happy together but Caitlyn and Shane started having affair behind Mitchie and Nate back for a few months but then Mitchie and Nate found out and Nate didn't end it with Caitlyn he gave her a second chance. The two are now married but no children but very happy for now.

**OK, this is just the beginning I'm planning on making this story the best for you all!!!!**


	2. The Beginning

**But anyway, I do not owe any of the characters**

**The Beginning **

5 4 3 2 1

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everyone shouts.

**Caitlyn and Nate **

The door burst out with two people kissing each other madly and they fall onto the bed and starts taking each other clothes off and throwing them onto the floor. After an hour, she was totally breathless and so was he, they were both tired out from the experience they have just shared with each other.

"God you're good" Nate Founder sigh out.

Caitlyn Founder laughed and kissed him again and she rests her head on his chest and could feel his heart beat.

"I can feel your heartbeat" Caitlyn pointed out kissing him again.

"I love you Caitlyn" Nate replied.

"I love you too Nate" Caitlyn said resting her head on his bare chest.

Nate and Caitlyn fell asleep in each other arms. The next day Nate and Caitlyn had woken up, dressed and ready to go.

"Why do we have to go?" Caitlyn asked.

Yes, Caitlyn and Nate were going to see his parents for a meal on New Year's Day. Caitlyn always hated going to see Nate parents as they hated her. Caitlyn didn't get along with Nate family especially his mother and his little sister. Nate walked over to Caitlyn and kissed her lightly and she smiled at him.

"Because, my mother wants to see us" Nate answered.

"Us? She hates me Nate" Caitlyn said.

"No she doesn't she just doesn't find you very impressive since you did sleep with one of my mates" Nate replied. "And it upset her because she thought you were different"

"I am" Caitlyn responded getting her coat and Nate open the front door and Caitlyn walked over to the car and Nate open the door.

Nate drove to his mother house and they both got out of the car and Nate held Caitlyn hand and whispered to her before knocking on the door.

"Promise you're going to behaviour" Nate said.

"I'll try" Caitlyn replied.

"No Caity you will" Nate let out.

"Fine, I will" Caitlyn moaned out.

Nate smiled and kissed Caitlyn and knocked on the door.

**Mitchie and Shane **

Meanwhile at the Gray house, Mitchie and Mrs Gray were talking and laughing about New Year's Eve party. Shane was pleased his mother and Mitchie got along. Shane still felt guilty about sleeping with Caitlyn behind everyone back but Mitchie has forgiven him. However Mitchie parents didn't get along with Shane until Mitchie and he got married.

"Shane" Mitchie called out walking over to him.

"Yeah honey" Shane answered smiling at Mitchie.

"I need you to go and check on Sabrina" Mitchie replied.

"Sure" Shane said kissing Mitchie on the lips.

Sabrina was Shane and Mitchie 2 year old daughter. Shane had stopped the affair with Caitlyn after Mitchie found out she was pregnant. But Shane never forgot about Caitlyn. Shane enters the bedroom that was pink and finds Sabrina sleeping on her bed and Shane walks over to her and sits on her bed.

Sabrina wakes up and smiles at Shane. "Daddy"

"Hey sweetie, time to get up" Shane whispered.

Sabrina got up and Shane carried her down the stairs and Mrs Gray and Mitchie were smiling at them.

"That what I call a perfect family" Mrs Gray replied smiling.

"Yeah, me and Shane are perfect" Mitchie said kissing Sabrina on the cheek and Shane on the lips.

Shane let out a sigh and put Sabrina down and Mitchie went into the kitchen and Mrs Gray looked at Shane. "What the matter with you?" Mrs Gray asked quietly.

"Just thinking" Shane answered.

"Oh no, not about that girl" Mrs Gray whispered.

"I still haven't forgotten about her mom" Shane said.

"Well snap out of it, she with Nate and you got Mitchie and a perfect little girl" Mrs Gray replied.

"I'm trying mom" Shane responded.

"Yes well try harder, I don't want to see that girl coming between you two again" Mrs Gray said leaving Shane to his thoughts.

**Ella and Jason**

Ella was laughing with her two little girls Janey and Janet. Jason had taken a picture of it and Ella got up and kissed Jason on the lips.

"OK, girls we have two more late Christmas presents for you" Jason replied.

Ella got them out and gave them to the girls and they opened them and screamed at Jason and Ella.

"THANK YOU MOMMY AND DADDY" Janey and Janet screamed.

It was a Barbie house they always wanted. Jason and Ella smiled and hugged the girls. The phone rang and Ella answered it.

"Hello White house" Ella replied. "Oh hey yeah were on our way"

Ella put the phone down and smiled at Jason. "My mom?"

"Yeah she wanted to know what time we were going to be there" Ella responded kissing Jason.

So they all got in the car and showed up at the White house an hour later. Jason opens the door and gives his mom a kiss on the cheek and his dad a high-five. Ella was happy to see the family together.

**Nate and Caitlyn **

Caitlyn was sitting on the sofa, texting people and Mrs Founder had whispered to Nate about Caitlyn.

"What do you see in her Nate?" Mrs Founder asked.

"Mom, she the love of my life, can't you accept it" Nate answered.

"No not really, I still think she doesn't deserve someone like you" Mrs Founder replied.

"Listen mom, she made one mistake and we were even married then" Nate responded.

"One time and she'll do it again" Mrs Founder whispered.

Caitlyn had stood up and came in the kitchen and could hear Mrs Founder. "You know if you're going to talk about me, do it where I can't hear you" Caitlyn said.

"Oh I really don't like her" Mrs Founder let out.

"Yeah I don't like you but were family" Caitlyn replied.

Nate shakes his head at Caitlyn who rolled her eyes. Mrs Founder went into the living settling the table out and Nate younger sister Megan came in the door with her little girl Keely and her boyfriend and Mrs Founder smiled at them and Megan looked at Caitlyn.

"Oh what is she doing here?" Megan asked.

"Nate brought her along" Mrs Founder answered.

"If you two haven't forgotten, I am married to Nate" Caitlyn argued.

"Oh that why she here" Megan sighed out kissing Nate on the cheek.

Caitlyn phone went off and she looked at the caller id and it was Shane. She smiled and answered it going outside.

"Shane what are you calling me for?" Caitlyn asked.

"I miss you too much" Shane whispered.

"I miss you too" Caitlyn said.

"I better go just ringing to wish you and Nate a Happy New Year" Shane replied.

"Thanks and a happy new year to you and Mitchie as well" Caitlyn responded.

"I love you Caitlyn" Shane said.

"I love you too Shane" Caitlyn repeated hanging up.

Caitlyn let out a sigh and went back inside and kissed Nate on the lips. Caitlyn still loves Shane and misses him terribly but what she doesn't realises is that Shane is missing her as well and that the affair could never happen again.

**Tess and Sander**

They were both laughing and kissing each other and Sander and Tess were watching a romantic film called "P.S. I Love You" and it was Tess favourite film. Sander had got up and Tess smiled at him.

"You know we been together for 5 years now" Tess said.

"I know" Sander replied. "And everything perfect"

"Yeah everything is perfect" Tess responded kissing him.

Sander sat Tess down and he got down on one knee and Tess was smiling at him. Sander got out a little box and opens it and Tess saw a small diamond ring.

"Tess Tyler, will you marry me?" Sander asked.

Tess began to cry thought her happy smile and she screamed and hugged Sander and he looked at her. "YES I WILL" Tess answered kissing him on the lips.

"I love you Tess" Sander said.

"I love you too Sander" Tess whispered letting Sander put the ring on her finger and she kisses him again. "If I could be anywhere now, it would be here with you"

"You're perfect for me" Sander replied hugging Tess and wiping her tears away.

**Barron, Lola, Peggy and Andy**

They all lived under the same roof and they all sat around the table and Barron looked at Lola and held her hand and she smiled at him and she looked at her little boy, Tristan. Peggy and Andy were smiling at them but they were talking to each other.

"I wonder how Caitlyn coping with Nate mother" Peggy said.

"They probably at each other's throat" Lola pointed out.

"Why don't those two just get along?" Peggy asked them all.

"Because Caitlyn went behind Nate back with Shane and slept with him and Mrs Founder thinks Caitlyn will always be a cheater" Andy answered taking a sip of his wine.

"Well Nate says he loves her that his problem and she got to deal with it" Lola replied. "I'm glad my parents love Barron"

"We been best friends since pre-school what is there not to love about me?" Barron asked.

"Hmmm......the facts were not married and we have a child" Lola answered.

"Apart from that" Barron said.

"Nothing" Lola sighed out kissing him on the lips.

Later on Peggy and Andy were washing up and they bodies become so close to each other and Andy smiles at her.

"Hey" Andy whispered.

"Andy...." Peggy began to say as she pulls him in for a kiss.

Andy kisses her back and Lola and Barron walk in and smiles at the two and clear they throats and Peggy and Andy breaks apart.

"Want to tell us what going on?" Lola asked.

"No" Andy answered for Peggy and she smiles at him.

Lola and Barron walk out of the kitchen and goes upstairs.

**OK that it for this chapter I'm hoping to update sooner lol!!!!!**

**Thanks for the reviews and reading my stories. Please do keep reviewing and Thanks. **

**Love Alyson/Nick Fan **


	3. The Meeting Up

**The Meeting Up **

**Tess and Sander **

"TESS" Sander yelled.

Tess came down the stairs and Sander smiles at her and she does the same by going over to him and kissing him on the lips. "What?"

"Are you ready?" Sander asked. "We got to get going, were all meeting up to have are little party again"

"Yes, just don't want to lose this" Tess answered showing the ring.

"It suits you" Sander whispered kissing Tess on the lips.

Sander and Tess had left the house and Sander drove to the restaurant.

**With all of them**

Caitlyn, Nate, Jason, Ella, Lola, Barron, Peggy, Andy, Mitchie and Shane had all turned up and Tess and Sander joined them with a big smile on their faces.

"Oooooooo, did you two break a mirror and get seven years bad luck?" Caitlyn asked.

"No" Sander and Tess answered together laughing.

"Oh my gods, Tess are you pregnant?" Ella questioned.

"No, we do have some news" Tess said showing her ring off and they all gasps.

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED" Lola, Caitlyn, Andy and Barron screamed out at Tess.

"Duh" Tess let out.

"Well I can't wait to start planning" Peggy said hugging Tess.

Mitchie smiled at Tess and gave her a hug. They all sat down in the cafe and Nate, Shane, Jason, Barron, Andy and Sander were all at the bar ordering. Mitchie, Caitlyn, Tess, Ella, Lola and Peggy were all talking about the New Year's Eve Party.

"I can't believe she did that to him" Tess let out.

"Yeah if she going to do something so stupid don't do it in public" Peggy replied.

"Oh Lola tells us some lips were being taught last night" Ella said.

"Yeah, I and Andy shared a little kiss" Peggy responded.

"Awww.....are you two getting back together?" Tess asked.

"I want to but I'm not sure he feels the same way" Peggy answered.

"What is there not to love about you?" Lola questioned.

"Err.....nothing" Ella let out smiling at Peggy.

Mitchie and Caitlyn were talking in private. "So how did your meal go yesterday?" Mitchie asked.

"Bloody cow, she was trying to come between me and Nate" Caitlyn answered.

"Well can you blame her I mean you did break Nate heart and Mrs Founder doesn't want to see it happen again" Mitchie said.

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought we put it all behind us" Caitlyn replied.

"Yeah we have I'm just saying" Mitchie responded.

"Yeah well don't" Caitlyn burst out.

Tess, Peggy, Lola and Ella all looked at the two. Caitlyn and Mitchie haven't been able to get on like best friends again. Mitchie still had it against Caitlyn but Caitlyn always threw it back in Mitchie face.

The boys came over and sat with the girls. "What gotten into you two?" Tess asked Mitchie and Caitlyn.

"Oh nothing" Caitlyn let out.

"I'm sorry OK Caitlyn" Mitchie said.

"Yeah whatever" Caitlyn replied.

The boys came back over and sat with them. Later on Ella spoke out to them all giving them invitations.

"It's my birthday party and wants you all to come" Ella said.

"Well I'm coming" Tess replied.

"Yeah me too" Peggy responded.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world" Lola let out.

"Great" Ella burst out hugging everyone.

That night everyone went home. It was the night of Ella birthday party and Nate and Caitlyn had shown up first giving Ella a peck on the cheek and hug. Jason hugged Caitlyn and gave Nate hug as well. At about 7, Shane, Mitchie, Lola, Barron, Andy, Peggy, Tess and Sander came over and Shane was carrying Sabrina and Caitlyn had looked at them with a weak smile.

Shane put Sabrina down with Janet, Janey and Tristan. Shane went to get a drink and that where Caitlyn was and he spoke to her.

"How are you?" Shane asked.

"I'm fine you?" Caitlyn asked back.

"I'm good thank you" Shane answered. "I heard what happened between you and Nate mom"

"Looks like everyone heard" Caitlyn said looking at Shane.

Mr and Mrs Founder, Mr and Mrs Gray, Mr and Mrs White, Mr and Mrs Torres and all the other parents had shown up and Mrs Founder and Mrs Gray had spotted Caitlyn and Shane talking to each other and Mrs Gray walked over to Mitchie and Mitchie looked at them.

"They only talking" Mitchie said.

"Only" Mrs Gray whispered.

Mitchie let out a sigh and saw Shane whisper something to Caitlyn and it made her laugh and Mitchie looked at Nate who had walked over to her and looked at them two laughing. Shane and Caitlyn continued to laugh and joke about while a few eyes were on them.

"No way did that happen" Caitlyn laughed out.

"Believe me it did" Shane laughed out with Caitlyn.

Caitlyn smiled at Shane and they had noticed some eyes were on them.

"Great.......were being watched" Caitlyn muttered out.

"I wish they would trust us" Shane said. "I sometimes feel none of them trust us"

"Now you know how I feel" Caitlyn replied.

Mitchie looked at Nate and he smiled at her. "They only talking, it not like he burst into kissing" Nate said.

"I know, I trust Shane but not Caitlyn" Mitchie responded.

"Why don't you trust Caitlyn?" Nate asked. "Because I don't trust Shane but I trust Caitlyn"

"Were both in the same spot of not trusting are friends but are couples" Mitchie answered.

Meanwhile with Shane and Caitlyn who walked over to Sabrina. "She perfect Shane" Caitlyn whispered.

"I wish it was our little girl" Shane muttered to Caitlyn in her ear.

Caitlyn looked at Shane and Sabrina and smiled at them and got the camera and took a photo of them and showed Shane.

"It should have been you" Shane whispered walking away from Caitlyn.

Caitlyn put the camera down and went outside and found Mrs Founder, Mrs Geller, Mrs Torres and Mrs Gray talking to each other and they all looked at Caitlyn.

"Oh hello sweetie" Mrs Geller said. "It hot in there isn't it?"

"Yeah" Caitlyn answered.

"Well I'm going back in to check on your father" Mrs Geller replied.

Mrs Founder, Mrs Gray and Mrs Torres all followed Mrs Geller inside and half an hour later, Shane came out and found Caitlyn sitting on the swings and he walked over to her sat next to her.

"Are you OK?" Shane asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" Caitlyn answered. "Shane you didn't mean that did you?"

"What that I wished it were you that were Sabrina mom?" Shane questioned.

"Yeah, you didn't mean it did you?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yeah I did" Shane answered, Caitlyn looked away and Shane forced her to look at him. "Cait I love you with all my heart, yes the affair ended but I didn't want it to end"

"Shane, you and Mitchie have a daughter that perfect for you" Caitlyn burst out.

"No it not perfect" Shane replied.

"Yes it is, you lot look so happy together" Caitlyn responded.

Shane kissed Caitlyn and she didn't push him away. She continued to kiss him. They broke apart after 2 minutes and Shane and Caitlyn looked at each other in the eyes and Shane touched Caitlyn lips with his and she pushed him away.

"Shane.....I'm sorry" Caitlyn said going back inside.

Shane lets out a sigh and goes after her and finds her upstairs crying in the bedroom and he walks over to her and closes the door.

"Shane..... Just go away" Caitlyn replied.

"No I love you" Shane burst out.

"No you don't" Caitlyn muttered.

Shane hungered his lips onto Caitlyn and pushes her against the wall and Caitlyn and Shane hands were all over each other. Caitlyn lets out a little moan and Shane kisses her on the lips. Caitlyn and Shane look at each other in the eyes and hear Ella birthday cake coming in and Shane lets Caitlyn go and he followed her and everyone singing happy birthday.

Everyone had gone home and Nate and Caitlyn journey was quiet. So was Shane, Sabrina and Mitchie.

**Oooooooooooo, what going to happen? **

**Thanks for reading x **


	4. The Secret Hotel

**Secret Hotel **

**Caitlyn and Nate **

They were both laying in bed in each other arms. Nate was making Caitlyn laugh by kissing her and she was kissing him back. Caitlyn still hasn't told Nate about her and Shane sharing a lot of passion for each other last night.

"So what are you doing today?" Nate asked Caitlyn.

"Hmmm, not sure I haven't to go back to work until tomorrow" Caitlyn answered. "Have you got work today?"

"Yeah, Shane not coming" Nate said reminding Caitlyn of the passion.

"Oh right so it just you and Jason" Caitlyn pointed out.

"Yeah looks like it" Nate replied. "I better get up"

"Yeah me too" Caitlyn responded.

Nate kissed Caitlyn again and got up. Caitlyn got her phone out and she had a messages from Shane saying – _Meet me at the Stars Hotel at 11am love Shane _ - Caitlyn didn't text him back because she knew Shane won't accept a no so she got up and changed and looked at the time it was 10:03am and Nate hasn't left yet.

"I'm going shopping" Caitlyn replied.

"OK" Nate said kissing her on the lips "I'll see you later"

Caitlyn grabbed her car keys and her jacket and walked over to her car and drove off to the "Stars Hotel" Caitlyn had parked her car and got out. Caitlyn headed inside and couldn't see Shane anywhere and walked up to the reception and they looked at her.

"Hi, I'm looking for Shane Gray" Caitlyn responded.

"Nope, hasn't checked in yet" the reception said.

Caitlyn walked away and waited outside and saw Shane coming and he walked up to her. "You're early" Shane whispered.

"And...." Caitlyn began to say.

Shane and Caitlyn go inside the hotel and Shane gets a room and Caitlyn waits by the lifts. They go to the room and Shane opens it and closes it and locks it.

"You're all mine today" Shane said.

"What time does Mitchie want you home?" Caitlyn asked.

"She not the boss of me" Shane answered. "What about Nate?"

"Oh it won't matter" Caitlyn muttered.

Shane smiled and kissed Caitlyn.

**Mitchie, Jason, Nate and Ella **

"I repeat, why isn't Shane coming in today?" Nate asked.

"Said he wanted to visit his sister" Mitchie answered.

Nate let out a sigh and looked at Jason. "Right whatever, let's get some work done and be proud of it" Nate replied.

Mitchie smiled weakly. Later on it was just Nate and Mitchie in the recording studio laughing and joking about.

"I'm glad we can see eye to eye" Nate said.

"I've always treated you as my best friend Nate" Mitchie replied. "Nothing changed"

Nate smiled and Mitchie looked at him and Nate got closer to Mitchie and they lips met and Mitchie put her arms around Nate neck and Nate pulled Mitchie on top of him and they got closer and closer. They broke apart and looked at each other. Mitchie was sat on Nate laps and had his arms around her.

"Nate....." Mitchie whispered.

Nate kissed Mitchie again and Mitchie started to undo Nate shirt and Nate started to undo Mitchie belt.

**Caitlyn and Shane **

Caitlyn was asleep in Shane arms and he held her tight to his body. Shane looked at Caitlyn who was starting to wake up and she noticed how dark it was and sat up and looked at Shane who smiled at her.

"Hey sexy" Shane whispered.

"Shane, what time is it?" Caitlyn asked.

"7:50pm, Cait stopped worrying were not going to get caught" Shane answered pulling her back into his arms.

"I'll just call Nate and tell him I'm with my mom" Caitlyn said.

Shane took Caitlyn phone off her on the bedside table and looked at Caitlyn and kissed her with passion and she kissed him back and lay back down on his bare chest.

"I love you Cait" Shane whispered.

"I love you too Shane" Caitlyn replied kissing him.

Shane got on top again and kissed him with passion. And they were off again.

**Nate and Mitchie **

They were both getting dressed and Mitchie looked at Nate who smiled weakly at her.

"Mitchie.....I'm sorry" Nate said.

"We can't say anything to Shane and Caitlyn" Mitchie burst out.

"It's OK, I'm not going to say anything" Nate replied.

Mitchie hungered her lips onto Nate and he pushed her against the wall and they broke apart and kissed each other once more.

**Shane and Caitlyn **

They both got dressed and left the hotel room and went down to the reception and out of the doors and Shane and Caitlyn looked at each other again.

"When will I see you again?" Caitlyn asked.

"Soon I promise" Shane answered hugging her.

Caitlyn nodded and she kissed him on the cheek and tried to leave and Shane pulled her in for a kiss on the lips. Caitlyn kissed him back and Shane let her go.

Caitlyn walked over to her car and drove off and Shane got into his car and went back home and saw Mitchie in the kitchen with a glass of red wine in her hand and she smiled at him.

**Caitlyn and Nate**

"What took you so long?" Nate asked.

"I didn't go in the end I went to see my mom" Caitlyn lied.

Nate smiled and pulled Caitlyn in for a kiss on the lips and she pulled away and went upstairs. Nate followed her and they hit the bedroom.

**Shane and Mitchie **

Mitchie was in the kitchen drinking a glass of red wine and she looks at Shane who had entered the house.

"Where have you been?" Mitchie questioned.

"My mom house" Shane lied.

"Don't lie to me Shane" Mitchie replied.

"Where's Sabrina?" Shane asked.

"In bed...." Mitchie answered and heard Shane going upstairs.

Shane entered a pink princess room and Mitchie had come up as well and Shane sat on Sabrina bed and watched her sleep. Mitchie comes in and sits with Shane.

"Where have you been?" Mitchie whispered.

"I've already told you" Shane argued quietly.

Mitchie lets out a groan and leaves Sabrina room. Shane kisses her on the head and leaves her room closing the door. Shane and Mitchie go to sleep that night but in different rooms. The next morning Shane wakes up to hear Sabrina screaming and Mitchie in the kitchen on the phone.

Shane gets up and looks at his phone and has a message from Caitlyn saying – _Last night was fun love Cait _– Shane smiles to himself and text her back and then picks Sabrina up and carries her into the kitchen.

**Nate and Caitlyn **

Caitlyn wakes up to hear her phone going off and she picks it up and sees she has one new message from Shane saying – _Don't regret it love Shane _– Caitlyn smiles to herself and sees Nate sleeping peacefully next to her and she puts her phone down and kisses Nate on the cheek and he rolls over and puts his arm around Caitlyn and she lies on his bare chest.

"I love you Nate" Caitlyn said.

"I love you too Caity" Nate replied kissing her on the lips.

Nate had a guilt inside his heart that he was lying to the woman he loved or was the woman he loved. Caitlyn didn't however feel guilty, she felt loved again by Shane Gray, her ex-best friend husband and father. Caitlyn wasn't going to ruin it this time.


	5. Falling Apart

**Falling Apart **

**Lola, Barron, Andy and Peggy **

Barron and Lola were sitting on the sofa in each other arms and they heard Andy coming in laughing with some other girl but it wasn't Peggy. Lola and Barron looked at Andy who had just come in with some girl. She had pale skin and she had short blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Come on Andy, let's go to your room" the girl spoke kissing his lips.

"Oh hi Lola, Barron" Andy said.

"Andy, can we talk to you for a minute" Lola replied. "Won't take a minute"

Andy, Barron and Lola went into the kitchen and started whispering to each other and Lola was having ago at Andy.

"What are you playing at? What about Peggy?" Lola asked having ago at him. "I thought you loved Peggy"

"I do but I'm not going to keep waiting for her to realise that" Andy answered. "I do love Peggy but she doesn't realise it so I'm going to move on"

"Not in this house you're not" Lola burst out.

"I paid for the rent in this house" Andy pointed out.

Lola got her purse out and threw 100 bucks at him and yelled at him. "GET OUT" Lola yelled.

"Lola...." Barron said.

"Get out Andy, you're not living under this roof and bring strange girls home" Lola burst out.

Peggy came in the front door with Ella, Mitchie and Caitlyn. Peggy saw the girl and she looked at Peggy.

"Hi" Peggy said.

Andy, Barron and Lola came in the living room. "GET OUT ANDY" Lola yelled.

"Fine I'm going, come on Casey" Andy replied leaving with the girl.

Lola had tears running down her face and Peggy, Caitlyn, Mitchie and Ella walked over to her and Lola hugged Barron.

"What happened?" Caitlyn asked.

"Lola kicked Andy out because he brought a girl back" Barron answered.

"But he single" Caitlyn pointed out.

Peggy was shocked and stormed off upstairs crying her eyes out. Caitlyn bit her lips and closed her eyes and Lola, Barron, Mitchie and Ella looked at Caitlyn.

"You knew about this" Lola said.

"I knew he was seeing some girl" Caitlyn replied. "I took him out for a night out because he was moaning about Peggy"

"What and you told him to move on and go out with some girl" Lola argued.

"I didn't tell him to move on to someone else, I thought he would at least talk to Peggy" Caitlyn said.

"Oh well done Caitlyn, you know you're really starting to mess relationships up" Lola burst out.

"Hey, don't have ago at me this isn't my problem" Caitlyn argued. "Andy came to a friend, he was crying on my shoulder what was I suppose to do, sit and watch him moan?"

"You could have called Sander or Barron for help" Lola said in tears. "Now you broken are girl heart"

"I didn't do anything to Peggy, me and Nate took Andy out for a good night and I saw him getting on with this girl I never thought they would end up going out" Caitlyn replied tearfully.

"Oh you are hopeless" Lola burst out. "You should have called Barron, Sander or even me"

"No I didn't want to, I've had enough of seeing Andy moaning about Peggy, he came to me for help and me and Nate took him out and I introduced him to my friend Casey" Caitlyn argued.

"You know that girl?" Lola asked.

"Yes I do, she one of my best friends and I asked her to cheer him up I never thought they would actually hit it off" Caitlyn answered.

Peggy came back down and heard every word Caitlyn had said. Caitlyn looked at Peggy. "Peg...." Caitlyn began to say.

"Save it Caitlyn, you really ruin my chances with Andy" Peggy burst out.

"I didn't......" Caitlyn was cut off.

"I don't care Caitlyn, you were being a good friend and you told him to move on, now I'll never get that chance back" Peggy argued with Caitlyn.

"Peggy....."

"Just get out Caitlyn" Peggy said.

Caitlyn looked at Peggy who had tears down her face and Caitlyn left the house and Lola, Ella and Mitchie all went over to Peggy and hugged her who cried harder.

**Caitlyn, Andy, Casey, Shane, Jason and Nate **

Caitlyn returned home and saw Andy, Casey, Shane, Jason and Nate sitting in the living room all laughing and joking about. Andy had Casey sitting on his laps kissing him. Caitlyn walked in and they all looked at her and Nate stood up straight away to face Caitlyn crying her eyes out.

"Hey Caity, what's wrong?" Nate asked.

"Peggy....." Caitlyn began to say. "She....doesn't want to be my friend.....anymore"

Nate pulled Caitlyn in for a hug and Shane looked at Jason, Andy and Casey. Caitlyn cried harder and harder into Nate.

"Caitlyn, I'm sorry for dragging you into this" Andy said.

"It not your fault, I never thought you would actually move on" Caitlyn replied tearfully.

"I had to Caitlyn, I had no choice and I really like Casey" Andy pointed out.

"I'm glad to hear it Andy" Caitlyn said kissing him on the cheek and hugging him.

"Awww....I think it sweet" Casey replied.

Caitlyn, Andy, Nate and Shane looked at her talking to Jason and looking in a bird magazine. "See Casey likes birds" Jason pointed out.

"Oh I love birds, I've always wanted a birdhouse but no one made me one" Casey said.

"Oh great another bird lover" Shane sighed.

Caitlyn let out a little laugh and hugged Nate.

**Mitchie, Tess, Lola, Peggy, Ella, Barron, Shane, Jason and Sander **

"I can't believe she did this to me" Peggy burst out.

"To be honest she didn't really do anything" Shane said.

"Who side are you on?" Mitchie asked.

"I'm on no side" Shane answered. "Caitlyn is Nate wife and Nate is one of my best friends, I'm not going to call her horrible names"

"She told Andy to move on and never thought to ask Peggy how she really feels" Mitchie argued.

"Oh I'm sorry is that Caitlyn job?" Shane questioned.

"You make it sound like she was doing the right thing" Mitchie replied.

"She is doing the right thing, Andy asked for advice and Nate and Caitlyn gave it to him" Shane burst out.

"She loves birds" Jason pointed out.

"Oh wow....." Peggy let out. "She loves birds you got yourself a bird partner well done Jason"

Peggy got up from being in the middle of Mitchie and Tess. Shane stood up and walked over to the window. Lola hugged Barron, Tess held Sander hand.

"I really think you owe Caitlyn" Shane said.

"I OWE HER NOTHING" Peggy yelled.

"Fine whatever" Shane let out. "I just think she deserves a bit of credit for being there for Andy"

"Oh I give her that but I hate her for making him move on" Peggy argued going upstairs in tears.

**Nate, Caitlyn, Andy and Casey**

"Well I'm off" Casey said.

"Where are you going?" Caitlyn asked.

"That for you to find out and for me to know" Casey answered. "I'll see you tomorrow Andy"

Casey kissed him on the lips and left the flat and Andy looked at Caitlyn and Nate and Caitlyn smiled at Andy.

"I think you need to talk to Peggy" Caitlyn replied. "I can see Casey breaking your heart"

"What?" Andy asked.

"Andy, she very use to breaking people hearts" Caitlyn answered. "I didn't warn you because I know you moan to her about Peggy"

"Oh thanks a lot Caitlyn" Andy burst out.

"But I know a great girl, who looking for a guy I think you two would be perfect" Caitlyn said.

"Oh yeah who's that then?" Andy asked.

"You're have to meet her in the cafe tomorrow at noon" Caitlyn answered.

"OK" Andy said.

Caitlyn smiled and phoned Shane.

**Shane, Mitchie, Lola, Barron, Sander, Peggy, Ella, Jason**

Shane phone rang and he looked at the caller id and it was Caitlyn and he looked at everyone else and answered it.

"Hey Cait, what's up?" Shane asked.

"I need you to get Peggy to meet Andy at the cafe by noon" Caitlyn answered.

"OK" Shane said hanging up and looking at them all. "Peggy, Peggy, Peggy, you want to do me a favour tomorrow?" Shane questioned.

"Why is your boyfriend trying to make a move on me?" Peggy asked Mitchie.

"Yes what are you up to?" Mitchie questioned.

"Just meet Nate in the cafe by noon tomorrow" Shane answered.

"Oh no, Nate wants me" Peggy said.

"Just meet him in the cafe OK?"

"Fine whatever" Peggy answered.

Shane smiled and texts Caitlyn saying – _Done it love you Cait _– Shane put his phone away.

**Caitlyn, Andy and Nate **

Caitlyn phone just went off and she got it out and looked at it and it was a message from Shane saying – _Done it love you Cait _– Caitlyn smiled and text Shane back saying – _Love you too Shane _– Caitlyn smiled to herself and looked at Nate and kissed him.


	6. Doing It Again

**Doing It Again **

**Caitlyn, Andy and Peggy **

Caitlyn had taken Andy to the cafe and sat him down. "She'll be here in a minute" Caitlyn replied.

Caitlyn left the cafe and saw Peggy coming and she went in and saw Andy and he stood up straight away. "What are you doing here?" Peggy asked.

"Caitlyn set me up on a date with another girl" Andy answered. "What are you doing?"

"I'm meeting Nate, Shane told me he wanted to see me" Peggy responded.

"Nate not coming, he said he had to go to the recording studio" Andy said.

"You're lying, Nate will be here and he wouldn't just tell Shane that he wants to see me and then not come without telling me" Peggy argued.

Andy chuckled and sat back down and Peggy smiles at Andy and sits with him. An hour later......Peggy had been sitting there waiting for Nate. Andy was still waiting for this mysterious girl.

"I don't think Nate coming" Andy laughed out.

"And I don't think that mysterious girl coming" Peggy replied.

"I think we been set up" Andy responded. "Peggy I really like you"

"Me too Andy, but then you moved on" Peggy said.

"Only because I couldn't wait but I never realised how much I loved you" Andy replied.

"I love you too" Peggy revealed.

Andy got closer to Peggy and Peggy hugged him.

**Nate, Caitlyn, Shane, Jason, Ella, Mitchie **

Caitlyn turned up at the studio after setting Peggy and Andy up on a blind date. Caitlyn saw Nate, Shane, Jason, Ella and Mitchie standing there outside the room.

"Hey guys....." Caitlyn said.

"Where have you been?" Nate asked.

"I just set Andy and Peggy up" Caitlyn answered.

"That great to know they all loving up with each other but we needed you an hour ago" Nate argued.

"Oh sorry" Caitlyn burst out. "I'm here now ain't I?"

"Have you got the disc?" Nate questioned.

Caitlyn sighed and went into her bag and got it out and gave it to Nate and he went into the recording room and gave it to their manager. Jason, Ella, Mitchie, Shane and Caitlyn followed him and Peggy came bursting in and hugged Caitlyn.

"Thank you so much" Peggy said hugging Caitlyn.

"Anything for my best friend" Caitlyn replied.

"You won't regret it" Peggy burst out hugging Caitlyn.

"Nice to know they all loving up together" Mitchie muttered to Nate which made him laugh and Mitchie smiled.

"Oh I'm sorry Mitchie, have you got something to say to my face?" Caitlyn asked coming face to face with her.

"No, I was just saying that it nice to know you have friends" Mitchie answered with a lie.

"Very funny.....Ha ha" Caitlyn replied giving Mitchie the eyes of evil and turning back to Peggy who hugged Ella.

Mitchie looked at Nate and then at Shane and then back at Caitlyn. Mitchie felt Nate hand touching her back and Mitchie smiled weakly at him. Caitlyn hugged Ella and Peggy.

"Yeah Caitlyn, if you don't mind we could really be getting to work" Nate burst out going into the other room.

"You know what Nate, no I wouldn't mind do it yourself" Caitlyn argued.

"Caitlyn....." Shane began to say.

Caitlyn walked out of the studio and Peggy followed her along with Ella. Nate kicked the wall and Shane looked at Mitchie and Nate who had a disappointment written all over the faces.

**Mitchie and Nate **

Shane and Jason had walked out of the studio room half an hour later leaving Nate and Mitchie alone together. Nate hugged Mitchie close to him while she cries onto him.

"It's OK, Mitchie" Nate whispered kissing her forehead.

"No, it isn't" Mitchie said. "Shane going to find out what happened between us"

"No he won't, I'll make sure he won't" Nate replied hugging Mitchie.

Mitchie pulled out of the hug and kissed Nate on the lips and he brought her closer to his body and Mitchie broke it off and Nate laughed nervously and kissed Mitchie again.

**Caitlyn and Shane **

Caitlyn had driven to Mitchie and Shane house and she banged on the door and Shane answered it.

"What are you playing at?" Shane asked. "Sabrina asleep"

"I don't care, I'm here for Mitchie" Caitlyn answered.

"She not here" Shane said.

"Where is she?" Caitlyn questioned.

"Don't know, probably off with Ella, Jason and Nate somewhere" Shane replied getting closer to Caitlyn. "You know Caitlyn you're crazy"

Caitlyn took her jacket off and threw them onto the sofa taking Shane hand upstairs and into the bedroom, kissing him like mad.

**Mitchie and Nate **

Nate and Mitchie had gone back to Caitlyn and Nate house and were totally breathless and in the bedroom in each other arms. Mitchie had led Nate to the bedroom and Nate had let her take the lead.

"God......this feel so good" Mitchie sighed out kissing Nate on the lips. "I never get love off Shane like this anymore"

Nate looked at Mitchie in the eyes and kissed her with more passion. "Really, he always telling us that he made love to you" Nate replied.

"He never makes love to me, only did it once after we had Sabrina" Mitchie responded tearfully.

"You two are so lucky to have Sabrina, I wished Caitlyn would have a child with me" Nate muttered. "She always makes us use protection"

"Because she too dam selfish to see what the future can bring her" Mitchie said looking at Nate.

"I wish I hadn't married her now" Nate replied.

"Then divorce her Nate, she doesn't deserve you" Mitchie responded.

"I wished I had married you" Nate whispered.

Mitchie smiled and kissed Nate. "Me too, I think I fell for the wrong Connect 3 member" Mitchie said kissing Nate on the lips.

"You did" Nate responded hugging her.

Mitchie let out a sigh and hugged Nate back.

**Caitlyn and Shane **

They were sat in Mitchie and Shane bed, hugging and kissing each other deeply like Nate and Mitchie are doing. Caitlyn rested her head on Shane bare chest and Shane resting his head against the bed wall and he let out a sigh and Caitlyn sat up and looked at Shane and kissed him.

"I love you Cait" Shane whispered.

"I love you too Shane" Caitlyn said kissing him.

"I haven't made like since Mitchie had Sabrina with anyone but you" Shane revealed.

"Why?" Caitlyn asked.

"Because I don't love her like I love you" Shane answered. "Can't bring myself to do it with her"

"I and Nate are always making love to each other" Caitlyn responded. "I think he wants children with me"

"You're not going to have children are you?" Shane questioned.

"No, I won't let him" Caitlyn answered kissing Shane. "I want my first child with you"

Shane smiled and kissed Caitlyn deeply on the lips and hugged her. Shane and Caitlyn sat there in each other arms and Shane thought he could hear someone moving around in the house and sat up and Caitlyn could hear it as well.

"I'll be back" Shane whispered putting his clothes on and leaving his room.

Shane went downstairs and found Sabrina walking around crying her eyes out. "Sabrina....." Shane whispered.

"Daddy....." Sabrina cried out.

Shane walked over to her and picked her put and hugged her. "What are you doing up at this time?" Shane asked.

"I don't feel very well" Sabrina answered. "Where's mommy?"

"Mommy not home" Shane said.

Shane couldn't tell Sabrina that Auntie Caitlyn was here because then Sabrina would tell Mitchie that Caitlyn was sleeping in hers and Shane bed with him.

"Wow, you're boiling" Shane let out.

"Daddy....." Sabrina said and then threw up all over Shane and he back off.

Shane looked at Sabrina who was crying her eyes out and Shane didn't know what to do, Shane didn't want to ask Caitlyn for help because she hasn't got children and wouldn't have a clue. Sabrina had then passed out and Shane rushed over to her.

"SABRINA" Shane yelled trying to wake her up.

Caitlyn came downstairs fully dressed and Shane was holding Sabrina in his arms and she rushed over to him.

"We need to get her to the hospital" Caitlyn said grabbing her stuff and Shane carried Sabrina to Caitlyn car and Caitlyn drove to the hospital.

When they got to the hospital, Shane and Caitlyn rushed in and the doctors took Sabrina and Shane looked at Caitlyn.

"We have to call Mitchie" Shane whispered walking up to Caitlyn and kissing her with passion.

"I can't be here because then she'll know" Caitlyn replied quietly.

Shane nodded and got his phone out and dialled Mitchie number and it rang.

**Nate and Mitchie**

Mitchie and Nate was laughing and kissing each other and then Mitchie phone rang and she sighed out and got up and looked at the caller ID and it was Shane and Mitchie looked at Nate and he looked at the caller ID and looked at Mitchie.

"Ignore it" Nate whispered kissing Mitchie.

Mitchie rejected his call and threw her phone back in her bag and continued to kiss Nate.

**Shane and Caitlyn **

"She rejected me" Shane muttered.

"I'll try" Caitlyn said dialling Mitchie number.

Caitlyn waited and then hung up. "Voicemail service"

"Nice to know she cares" Shane replied.

Caitlyn hugged Shane and he dialled Jason and Ella. Caitlyn sat down and cried her heart out. Shane had called everyone and they all came in apart from Nate and Mitchie who they couldn't get hold of.

**OK, don't know what I'm doing here but I'm guessing it all going to be revealed. **

**Please review and thank you to the people who read it and don't review. **

**Love Ya all AlysonStonerNickJonasFan x **


	7. Expecting and Over

**Expecting and Over **

**Everyone Apart from Nate and Mitchie **

Shane sat near Caitlyn holding her hand and Mrs Gray had come in and Shane let go and Mrs Gray hugged Shane who burst into tears on his mom shoulder. Mrs Founder had come with Mrs Gray along with Mr Gray and Mr Founder and saw Caitlyn sitting in tears.

"Shane, have you called Mitchie?" Mrs Gray asked.

"We already tried" Shane answered going back to sit next to Caitlyn.

Mrs Gray let out a sigh and saw Caitlyn taking Shane hand into hers and saw her whispering to him. "It's going to be OK" Caitlyn whispered.

Shane smiled at Caitlyn and held her hand. Mrs Founder and Mrs Gray looked at each other and then at Mrs Torres. The doctor came in and Shane and Caitlyn stood up straight away.

"Ah Mr and Mrs Gray" the doctor said to Caitlyn and Shane.

"Um excuse me, she isn't Mrs Gray" Mrs Founder pointed out.

"Oh I thought you were her mother as you came in with them" the doctor replied. "Right is the mother here?"

"No" Shane answered. "Is my daughter going to be OK?"

"Err....well she having problems breathing at the moment but the nurses are taking good care of her, you're daughter got a rash going up her back and all over the body, now it a sign of meningitis which could caught problems with anything of her body and it seem to have affected her speech impairments" the doctor responded.

"Is she going to be OK?" Shane asked again.

"Should be, she resting at the moment but she will be OK" the doctor answered. "Be proud you brought her in or she would have lost her life"

The doctor left the room and Shane looked at everyone else and including his mother who was still very angry.

"Thank you Caitlyn, you're a star" Shane said hugging her.

"You're welcome, I didn't do anything really" Caitlyn replied.

The nurse came in and all eyes fell on her. "Mr Gray would you like to see your daughter?" the nurse asked.

Shane let out a sigh and nodded letting go off Caitlyn hands and leaving the room closing the door. Caitlyn felt back into her chair and everyone looked at her.

"What was that all about?" Ella asked.

"Shane called me for help" Caitlyn answered. "Mitchie rejected his phone call"

"So you came to the rescue?" Mrs Torres questioned. "Well Caitlyn, you should be proud of yourself"

"Thanks Connie" Caitlyn said hugging her.

Mrs Founder and Mrs Gray looked at Caitlyn and Mrs Founder noticed Caitlyn neck and walked over to Caitlyn neck. "What are these bite marks?" Mrs Founder asked.

"Who do you think?" Caitlyn questioned. "Nate"

Later on.....Caitlyn was waiting for Shane to come and see her. Shane had left Sabrina with his parents and Nate parents to come and talk to Caitlyn.

"Hey" Shane whispered to Caitlyn taking her hand.

Caitlyn took her hand away. "Shane this can't keep going on" Caitlyn said quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Shane asked.

"It's over Shane, I'm sticking with Nate" Caitlyn answered.

"What? No I love you Caitlyn" Shane burst out quietly.

"I don't care Shane if you love me or not, it's over" Caitlyn replied.

"No, I'm not giving up on you" Shane said.

"You're daughter nearly died because of me" Caitlyn responded. "If you hadn't left me, you would have found your daughter dead"

Shane looked at Caitlyn tears falling down her face and Nate and Mitchie rushed in and saw Caitlyn and Shane in tears holding hand.

"Shane.....I'm sorry" Mitchie whispered.

Shane looked at Caitlyn who walked away from Shane and out of the hospital. Shane looked at Mitchie again and hugged her.

"She going to be OK" Shane said kissing Mitchie on the lips.

Mitchie smiled and hugged Shane back.

**Nate and Caitlyn **

Nate went after Caitlyn and caught up with her while she was crying. "Hey, hey, hey Caity, what's up?" Nate asked grabbing her.

"Nothing just emotional" Caitlyn answered lying to Nate.

"It's OK, Sabrina still alive" Nate said hugging Caitlyn.

"I know, it just makes me wonder why haven't we got children?" Caitlyn asked Nate.

"Because you make me wear protection" Nate answered.

"Nate I want a kid with you" Caitlyn said.

"OK, were try for one then" Nate replied.

"Yeah now" Caitlyn responded.

Nate and Caitlyn went home and they burst into the bedroom kissing each other like mad, falling onto the bed, taking each other clothes off and throwing them onto the floor.

**Mitchie and Shane **

Mitchie and Shane entered Sabrina room and Sabrina started jumping up and down when she saw Mitchie.

"MOMMY" Sabrina yelled.

"Hey sweetie, are you OK?" Mitchie asked hugging her.

Sabrina nodded and hugged Mitchie back and kissed her on the cheek. "Where's Auntie Caitlyn?"

"She gone home with Uncle Nate" Shane answered hugging Mitchie and Sabrina. "My two perfect girls"

Mitchie smiled weakly and hugged Shane. Sabrina smiled brightly and kissed Shane and Mitchie on the cheek.

**Nate and Caitlyn **

They were both totally breathless and Nate got off Caitlyn and she let out a big sigh and sat up and Nate looked at her.

"You're crazy" Nate whispered kissing Caitlyn.

Caitlyn laughed and continued to kiss Nate and whispered. "Again"

"Oh Caity....." Nate moaned in a happy way kissing Caitlyn.

**Peggy, Ella, Jason, Andy, Lola, Barron, Sander and Tess**

"Well I'm glad Sabrina OK" Peggy said sitting on Andy lap.

"Yeah I'm glad Caitlyn was there for Shane" Ella replied.

"Isn't it a bit strange how Nate and Mitchie weren't there and how they weren't answering the phones?" Lola asked them all.

"Yeah it was a bit strange but they both came in, Caitlyn and Nate is probably at home doing it and Shane and Mitchie are with Sabrina" Ella answered.

"Something strange is going between them four" Lola said. "And it ain't looking pretty"

"What do you mean Lola?" Sander asked looking at Tess and then Lola.

"I think Nate and Mitchie are cheating on Shane and Caitlyn but at the same time Caitlyn and Shane are doing the same but again" Lola answered.

"Nah, no way" Jason burst out. "Nate is crazy about Caitlyn; yeah he has his funny days with her but that natural for couples to have funny days"

"And Mitchie loves Shane and Sabrina to bits, why would she want to ruin a perfect family?" Ella questioned.

"Hmmm......I'm not so sure Mitchie is happy and either is Nate" Lola said.

"So you're saying Caitlyn and Shane are having another affair again" Tess replied.

"Yup, they are but this time Nate and Mitchie are having one as well" Lola responded. "It only a matter of time before they all end up in tears"

"Whoa" Ella let out.

"Are you OK Ella?" Jason asked.

"Yeah I'm just feeling a bit dizzy" Ella answered. "I think I'm going to have a lie down"

"OK sweetie just calls me if you need anything" Jason said kissing her on the lips.

Ella went upstairs and she had fallen down them and everyone rushed over to Ella and Jason screamed and rushed Ella to the hospital. Luckily enough Shane and Mitchie were there as well.

The doctors open the door for them all to come in and see Ella smiling and Jason walks over to her and kisses her.

"You're wife is fine but she has some news" the doctor said.

"I'm expecting again" Ella burst out.

Jason smiled and hugged Ella and kissed her. The others smiled and hugged them both.

"Where are Nate and Caitlyn?" Ella asked.

"We don't know Ella" Lola answered looking at Mitchie and Shane.

"What are you looking at us for?" Mitchie questioned.

"Oh I don't know, seem you two have more connections with Nate and Caitlyn than what we do" Lola replied.

"Whatever Lola" Mitchie burst out leaving.

**Caitlyn and Nate**

Nate and Caitlyn were both sweaty and breathless. Nate looked at Caitlyn and kissed her one more time and got off her. Nate put his arm around Caitlyn and she lays her head on Nate bare chest and Nate is resting his head on the bed post.

"Caity....." Nate whispered.

"I love you Nate" Caitlyn said.

"I love you too Caity" Nate replied kissing her on the lips.

Nate and Caitlyn had fallen asleep in each other arms. The next morning Caitlyn up being sick down the toilet and Nate gets up and texts Mitchie.

Nate had texts Mitchie saying – _Its over I'm sorry I love Caitlyn x _– Nate put his phone in his pocket and went to the bathroom and rubbed Caitlyn back while she throws up more and more. Caitlyn had stopped and sat back and looked at Nate.

"I think I'm pregnant" Caitlyn sighed out.

Nate smiled and kisses Caitlyn on the lips. The next couple of days, Nate had got Caitlyn a pregnancy test and she took it at Lola and Barron dinner party. Caitlyn came out of the bathroom with a smile across her face hugging Nate.

"Were having a baby" Caitlyn said happily kissing Nate.

Everyone else heard and congratulated them both and Ella and Jason told them two they were expecting as well and Ella hugged Caitlyn.

"First child out you both" Ella replied happily.

"Yeah and it going to be perfect" Caitlyn responded kissing Nate.

Shane had Sabrina on his lap when Caitlyn revealed she was pregnant and Mitchie was sitting with them and swallowed her trying not to give Nate any eye contacted.

**Ooooooooooooooo, what going to happen??????**

**Thanks for the reviews and to the people who read and don't review. Please keep reviewing. **

**Love Alyson/Nick **


	8. Caitlyn Finds Out

**Caitlyn Finds Out **

**Caitlyn and Nate**

Caitlyn and Nate had been sitting at the breakfast table, eating breakfast together and Nate had kept a smile on his face looking at Caitlyn who laughed at him.

"What are you looking at Nate?" Caitlyn asked.

"Just thinking what a perfect mom you're going to be" Nate answered.

"And you are going to be the perfect daddy" Caitlyn said getting up to sit on Nate lap kissing him with passion.

"I see Mitchie and Shane didn't take the news in well" Nate muttered.

"They lost" Caitlyn replied kissing Nate.

"Yeah because we're perfect" Nate said kissing Caitlyn back.

"You know I love you right?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yeah I know and you love me" Nate answered hugging Caitlyn.

**Lola, Barron, Andy, Peggy, Ella, Jason, Tess, Sander**

"I'm not falling for this baby thing with Caitlyn and Nate" Lola said.

"But she happy and he happy that they going to have a baby" Ella replied.

"Yeah but once it gets here that it arguments will start, Caitlyn will run off and sleep around with Shane because Nate won't give her what she wants and Nate will go to Mitchie" Lola responded. "You just wait it will happen"

"Well Caitlyn told me she loves Nate to bits" Peggy said. "She said Shane was just a mistake that just ruin hers and Mitchie friendship"

"Yeah well I ain't falling for it as soon as that baby gets here it will be blame the baby"

"Lola.....you're just being mean now" Barron said. "You known Caitlyn longer than us"

"Yeah, she was always a brat when she was little as well" Lola replied. "Always giving her mom backchat, always standing up to the teachers, Caitlyn Geller wasn't afraid of anything until Nate Founder and Shane Gray came into her life"

"If you haven't forgotten she not Geller anymore, she Founder" Jason said.

"For how much longer?" Lola asked them all.

They all sighed at Lola, trying to not to agree with her.

**Mitchie and Shane **

Shane was sitting on the sofa playing with Sabrina. Mitchie had been on her phone texting Nate. Mitchie was heartbroken that Nate wanted nothing more to do with her and just wanted to be friends.

Shane had been gutted since his affair was over again with Caitlyn. He was missing Caitlyn like mad and Mitchie didn't know. When they went to see Mr and Mrs Gray, they saw how depressed Mitchie and Shane were but poor Sabrina didn't know it was ending between Mitchie and Shane.

Mrs Gray spoke to Shane in private away from Mitchie, Mr Gray and Sabrina.

"Shane, you have got to pull yourself together" Mrs Gray said.

Shane was in tears. "I can't I love her too much" Shane cried out quietly.

"Shane, Caitlyn was just some girl who trying to ruin a perfect family" Mrs Gray burst out.

"She pregnant mom" Shane replied looking at his mom. "She pregnant with Nate child and I have to watch her destroy her life with Nate"

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but she never loved you Shane, if she got herself pregnant with Nate child what is that telling you?" Mrs Gray asked.

"That she wanted a baby and I couldn't give it to her" Shane answered.

"No that she didn't love you that way, she wanted you for one thing only Shane, it Mitchie you love and always will" Mrs Gray said.

Shane nodded at his mom and she sighed and went back inside and Shane got his phone out and rang Caitlyn.

_Shane and Caitlyn Phone Conversation _

_Shane rang Caitlyn and she had answered. _

"_Hello" Caitlyn said. _

"_Cait, it's me Shane" he replied sadly. _

"_What do you want Shane?" Caitlyn asked. _

"_I'm begging you not to have this child with Nate" Shane answered. "I need you Cait, I love you too much to let go, please Cait don't do this to us"_

"_Shane, there is no us anymore, it's over I love Nate" Caitlyn replied. _

"_No you don't mean that" Shane responded in tears. _

"_Yes I do Shane, I'm going to tell Nate what been going on and hoping it won't destroyed us" Caitlyn said in tears. _

"_You wouldn't dare tell him" Shane whispered. _

"_Oh I would Shane, it's over me and Nate are having a baby together" Caitlyn responded. _

"_I'm divorcing Mitchie" Shane revealed. _

"_Good for you Shane, but don't expected me to be there for you" Caitlyn burst out. _

"_Cait....." Shane began to say. _

"_Bye Shane" Caitlyn said hanging up._

_End of phone conversation _

Shane had looked at his phone and at Caitlyn number and deleted it from his phone and stood up and wiped his eyes and saw Sabrina, Mitchie and Mrs Gray coming out and Shane grabbed Sabrina and hugged her and kissed Mitchie on the lips.

"I love you Mitchie" Shane said.

"I love you too Shane" Mitchie replied kissing him back.

**Caitlyn and Nate **

Nate had his parents over and so did Caitlyn and they all sat in the living room laughing and joking about and Caitlyn had come back in from the phone conversation she just had with Shane.

"Is everything OK?" Nate asked.

"Yeah it fine" Caitlyn answered kissing Nate. "Have you told them?"

"No I was waiting for you" Nate replied smiling at her.

"Tell us what?" Mrs Geller questioned.

"OK, me and Nate have been talking about this for a long time but never really had time to really talk about it but we planned it out and now I'm expecting" Caitlyn revealed.

"Oh sweetie" Mrs Geller said hugging Caitlyn. "I'm so proud of you this is my first grandchild"

Caitlyn smiled and looked at Mrs Founder. "Finally" Mrs Founder said hugging Caitlyn. "You're making me a grandmother again"

"Sorry I kept you all waiting" Caitlyn replied. "Just wanted to make sure"

Later on that day Caitlyn and Nate just lay in the bed in each other arms, making out. Caitlyn had broken it off and looked at Nate in the eyes.

"I want this to be perfect" Caitlyn said.

"Me too" Nate whispered hugging Caitlyn.

**Lola and Caitlyn **

Caitlyn and Lola were sitting in Lola house talking about boys, pregnancy, friends, problems and families. Caitlyn had been invited over by Lola to have a chat and Caitlyn thought that this was it she tells Lola that will be it she'll have it off her chest.

Caitlyn got to the Lola house and she knocked on the door and Lola answered it and hugged Caitlyn.

"So how is the pregnancy going?" Lola asked.

"Fine so far" Caitlyn answered taking a sip of her tea.

"And how are things between you and Nate?" Lola questioned.

"Fine I suppose" Caitlyn replied. "I mean he looking after me, making sure I don't have any pressure so yeah Nate and I are doing fine"

"Have you heard Mitchie and Shane might be getting a divorced?" Lola asked.

"Why?" Caitlyn questioned.

"You should know why Caity, Shane loves you not Mitchie" Lola answered.

"Yeah I know he told me about a millions of times already but it not going to happen I love Nate and he loves me" Caitlyn replied.

"Yeah I know Nate loves you, he tells us all" Lola said.

Caitlyn smiles and hugs Lola.

**Mitchie, Jason, Ella, Tess, Shane, Barron, Sander, Peggy and Andy **

Jason and Mitchie were sat in the studio, talking about Nate and Caitlyn.

"I really loved Nate" Mitchie said to Jason.

"What are you talking about?" Jason asked.

"I slept with Nate" Mitchie answered.

Shane, Ella, Tess, Sander, Barron, Andy and Peggy had all heard it and Shane stopped them from going in.

"When did this happen Mitch?" Jason questioned.

"You remember when Sabrina got taken into hospital" Mitchie replied.

"Yeah you and Nate won't there" Jason responded.

"It happened that night, I cheated on Shane with Nate" Mitchie said. "He said he loved me and I wished Sabrina was his, he said Shane doesn't deserve me at all"

"Mitch, how could you do this to Caitlyn and Shane?" Jason asked.

"Like how could Caitlyn and Shane go behind mine and Nate back isn't it?" Mitchie questioned in tears.

"Yeah but that was ages ago" Jason answered. "Shane loves you; Caitlyn loves Nate how could you?"

"Jason you got to swear you won't tell anyone" Mitchie burst out.

"I can't promise but I'll try" Jason replied.

"Try harder" Shane burst out.

Mitchie stood up and stood by Jason and saw Ella, Peggy, Tess, Barron, Sander and Andy standing by Shane with a disappointed face.

"Shane....." Mitchie said.

"You slept with Nate" Shane replied.

"It was a mistake" Mitchie started to cry out.

"Yeah right, you just said you loved him to Jason" Shane responded.

"Yeah like your any different, you want Caitlyn" Mitchie burst out.

"No I don't, me and Caitlyn were history once you found out you were pregnant" Shane argued.

Nate, Caitlyn and Lola came in laughing and joking about and all eyes were on them.

"Hi" Lola said. "What's going on here?"

Caitlyn was holding Nate hand and Shane looked at it. "She doesn't know does she?" Shane asked Mitchie.

Lola looked at the others in confusion and so does Nate and Caitlyn and Jason walks over to Ella and holds her hand. Nate knew as soon as he saw Mitchie face and so did Lola.

"Caitlyn, I want you to know I had nothing to do with it" Lola said. "I was told"

"Told what?" Caitlyn asked.

"Nate cheated on you" Shane answered.

Caitlyn was shocked......


	9. Divorced!

**Divorces!!!**

**Everyone **

Caitlyn was shocked and let Nate hand go and Lola walked over to Caitlyn and hugged her and Lola pushed Nate away from Caitlyn.

"Caitlyn.....say something" Lola whispered.

"What do you want me to say?" Caitlyn asked.

"If I was you Caity, I would so give him a slap" Tess answered coming up to her and giving her a hug.

"Thanks Tess" Lola replied.

"You really think Caitlyn deserves payback for sleeping with Shane?" Ella asked Mitchie.

Caitlyn left the room in tears and Nate had gone after Caitlyn with Lola, Barron, Sander, Andy, Ella and Jason.

"How could you?" Shane asked.

"I'm sorry Shane" Mitchie answered.

"Yeah well it too late for that now, were over" Shane pointed out.

"No, you can't end it with me now" Mitchie replied. "It was all a mistake; we can make it work Shane"

Tess and Peggy just stood there listening to Mitchie and Shane.

**Caitlyn, Nate, Sander, Barron, Lola, Andy, Ella and Jason**

Caitlyn had locked herself in the music room, leading against the door crying her eyes out. Nate, Sander, Barron, Lola, Andy, Ella and Jason stood outside the room trying to get Caitlyn to open it.

"Caity, please open this door" Nate whispered.

"Just leave me alone Nate" Caitlyn cried.

"No not until we talk about this" Nate replied.

"You really think I want to talk to you about what you and Mitchie have done?" Caitlyn asked.

"No but were going to have to talk about this Caity, I don't want to lose you now" Nate answered tearfully.

"Just go away Nate" Caitlyn burst out.

Nate looked at Lola, Barron, Ella, Jason, Sander and Andy.

"Nate, why don't you go somewhere with Jason" Ella suggested. "I'll talk to Caity for you"

"No because I know I'm going to lose her that way" Nate cried out quietly.

Caitlyn had tears streaming down her face and she looked at her phone and wanted to dial Shane number but didn't. Caitlyn put her phone away and continue to cry and she could hear Nate tears, she could almost feel them falling on her.

"Caity....." Nate whispered.

"Nate...." Caitlyn whispered back putting her hand up against the door.

Nate hand was on the door. "I love you" Nate said quietly.

"Why did you do it Nate?" Caitlyn asked. "Yeah sure I hurt you but did it have to go this far for you doing it back to me?"

"It was a mistake" Nate answered. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you now"

Caitlyn let more tears out and hugged herself. Nate could hear Caitlyn crying and he had tears coming down his face. Caitlyn got up and walked away from the door and looked out of the window. Nate looked at the others and they had tears coming down their faces as well.

"Caity" Lola said. "Sweetie, open the door"

Caitlyn looked at the door and fell to the floor in tears. "Nate, just go yeah" Ella replied tearfully. "She needs her space"

Nate stands up and speaks again. "Caity, just remember I love you" Nate said walking away with Jason.

Lola whispered to Barron, Sander and Andy. "Go with them" Lola whispered.

Barron, Sander and Andy went after Jason and Nate.

**Shane, Mitchie, Tess and Peggy**

Mitchie was crying and Shane was standing by the door and watched Mitchie fall to the floor.

"You make me sick to the bones" Shane said.

"Yeah and so do you" Mitchie burst out.

Tess and Peggy were whispering to each other and Nate, Jason, Andy, Sander and Barron entered the room and Mitchie looked at Nate who had been crying. Shane looked at Nate and then Mitchie and then at Jason.

"Nate...." Tess said standing up and walking over to him. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah will be" Nate answered.

"Where are Lola, Caity and Ella?" Peggy questioned.

"In the music room" Jason replied. "Well Caity locked everyone out and Lola told us all to leave so Caity would open the door"

"God I hope she's OK" Peggy sighed out walking over to Andy.

Sander had his arms around Tess and Nate sat in the chair and saw the way Shane looked at him. "Got something to say?" Nate asked Shane.

"Yeah, I think you're being pathetic" Shane answered.

"Shane...." Jason said warningly.

"No Jason, I'm speaking my mind because I'm fed up with the tears" Shane burst out.

"Just because you love Caitlyn doesn't mean you can have ago at us all" Mitchie argued.

"I don't love Caitlyn" Shane lied.

"Yeah right...." Tess muttered.

Shane looked at Tess and shot her a warn look and Tess stood up and walked over to Peggy.

**Caitlyn, Ella and Lola **

Caitlyn open the door and Lola and Ella hugged her as soon as she opens the door and Ella wiped Caitlyn tears.

"Hey, come on Caity" Ella said. "You're stronger than this"

"Yeah, where is that Caitlyn?" Lola asked.

"She right here" Caitlyn answered smiling weakly at them both.

"You and Nate can make it work, it just up to you and Nate to make it work" Lola replied with Ella nodding.

"Nate has said he loves you and the baby" Ella responded. "You two are stronger than what Shane and Mitchie are"

"I don't think we can make it work" Caitlyn said.

"OK, you know what Caity, why don't you move in with Jason and Ella for a bit" Lola suggested looking at Ella.

"You can always stay with me and Jason if you want a bit of space from Nate" Ella replied. "Janet and Janey would love to see you"

"I think that I need right now" Caitlyn responded tearfully.

"Or you can stayed with me, Peggy, Barron and Andy" Lola said.

"I'll stay with Jason and Ella" Caitlyn cried out.

"Come on let go and tell the others what you're going to do" Ella responded standing up with Lola and Caitlyn.

"Guys, I'm going home to pack I'll meet you at your house Ella" Caitlyn replied hugging Ella and then Lola.

**Nate, Mitchie, Shane, Sander, Tess, Peggy, Andy, Jason and Barron**

"God...." Barron sighed out. "Is that the time?"

Sander looked at his watch and nodded at Barron and Andy. The door opens and Lola and Ella come in and Nate stands up straight away and sees Ella and Lola had bad news.

"Where's Caity?" Nate asked.

"Nate...." Lola sighed out.

"Don't get angry but she needs a bit of space from you Nate" Ella replied looking at Lola.

"She moving in with Ella and Jason for a bit" Lola revealed.

Nate left the room straight away and Lola, Ella, Peggy, Tess, Barron, Sander and Jason looked at each other then at Shane and Mitchie.

"She leaving him" Mitchie said.

"Oh you would love that wouldn't you" Ella responded going after Nate.

**Caitlyn and Nate **

Caitlyn had packed her things and put her bags by the door and looked around the flat and saw a photo of her and Nate cuddling each other at Shane and Mitchie wedding. Caitlyn felt tears coming down her face as soon as she picked the picture up and put her finger on Nate and spoke to herself.

"I'm sorry" Caitlyn cried out to herself.

Caitlyn had put the picture in her bag and went into the living room to find empty glasses, plates and bowls. Caitlyn picked up another photo of her, Shane, Nate and Mitchie all hugging each other at a party. Caitlyn had more tears down her face and she threw it across the room and Nate entered and saw it on the floor after Caitlyn threw it.

"Caity....." Nate said.

Caitlyn walked towards the door and Nate grabbed her. "Where are you going?" Nate asked.

"Get off me" Caitlyn cried.

"No, I want you to talk to me" Nate burst out not letting her go.

"Don't make this any harder than it is already" Caitlyn replied.

Nate kissed Caitlyn and she kissed him back and Nate pinned her against the wall and kissed her with so much passion. Caitlyn and Nate broke it off and looked at each other in the eyes and Caitlyn started breathing heavily.

"Let me go Nate" Caitlyn whispered.

Ella, Jason, Lola, Barron, Sander, Tess, Andy and Peggy all came bursting in and saw Caitlyn and Nate so close to each other bodies.

"I'm begging you not to leave" Nate begged.

"I'm sorry Nate" Caitlyn said tearfully pushing him away.

Caitlyn walked away from Nate and walked towards the others and then looked at Nate and then her ring and took it off giving it to Nate and he looked at her.

"No...." Nate whispered.

"It's over Nate" Caitlyn replied walking back over to Lola and Ella.

Jason picked Caitlyn bag up and they walked out of the flat. Nate fell to his knees in tears and dropped the ring and looked at the photo of him, Caitlyn, Mitchie and Shane and tears dropped onto it. Nate then looked at the front door that was closed and stood up and walked over to the bar that was in the living room and poured himself a drink and swallowed it down in one.


	10. Seeing Her Again

**Seeing You Again **

**Caitlyn, Ella and Jason**

It has been a week since Caitlyn took her wedding ring off and gave it to Nate. Caitlyn was depressed, not eating properly or drinking. Caitlyn would just cry herself to sleep at night looking at the photo she took with her of her and Nate cuddling.

Ella and Jason would sit downstairs and see Caitlyn walking around the house doing nothing with herself. Caitlyn had come downstairs and into the kitchen and Jason and Ella looked at her.

"Morning" Ella said. "Did you sleep well?"

Caitlyn shakes her head and burst into tears and Ella walks over to her and Jason takes over from Ella cooking and carries on doing the eggs. Ella hugs Caitlyn.

"Why is it so painful?" Caitlyn cried into Ella shoulder.

"It called heartbreak Caity" Ella whispered.

Janey and Janet came downstairs laughing and joking about and walked into the kitchen and saw Caitlyn crying and Ella hugging her and Jason cooking breakfast.

"Girls....." Jason said.

"Auntie Cait, are you OK?" Janey asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" Caitlyn lied hugging Janey and Janet.

Ella stood up and walked over to Jason and watched Caitlyn laugh fakery. Ella walked over to the table and sat with them putting a cup of tea on the table for Caitlyn. Jason came over with two plates and placed them on the table.

"Right girls, breakfast" Jason replied.

Janey and Janet sat at the table and started to eat they breakfast and Caitlyn looked at Jason and Ella. After the girls finished they breakfast, they went to get ready for pre-school and Caitlyn had been sitting by the window and saw the press standing outside. Ella came to have a look and so did Jason.

"God the press look really bad out there Jason" Ella replied.

"I know Ella, but we can't keep the girls locked inside" Jason said.

Jason saw the girls coming downstairs and Ella put the girls coat on and Jason opens the door and Janey and Janet run out and Jason and Ella comes out and saw the press and they were taking pictures and Jason got the girls into the car and kissed Ella on the lips.

"I'm going to the studio to do some work" Jason whispered kissing Ella.

"OK love you" Ella said quietly hugging Jason.

Jason got into the car and press moved out of the way so Jason could leave and Ella went back inside and saw Caitlyn crying her heart out and she hugged Caitlyn.

**Shane, Jason, Sander, Lola, Tess, Barron, Andy and Peggy**

"Have you seen the papers?" Lola asked giving to Jason.

Jason shakes his head and gives it to Shane who read it out. "The Connect 3 Wives Falling apart" Shane read out.

"Where's Nate?" Peggy questioned.

"Not here yet, I don't think he going to show up" Shane answered. "The press are probably hanging outside"

They all took a drive to Nate and Caitlyn flat and it was right press were crowding the place and Shane and Jason came and they all looked at them and started questioning them.

"Were not answering any of your questions" Shane burst out walking straight through them with Jason, Lola, Barron, Tess, Sander, Peggy and Andy.

They got to Nate front door and Jason opens it and Lola was the last person to go in and closes it. Nate was sitting on the floor with magazines in front of him and the telly on.

"Hey Nate, are you OK?" Jason asked.

"How did they find out?" Nate questioned.

"Well they were going to find out sooner or later" Shane burst out.

Lola looked at the telly and saw Ella and Jason on it and Jason shakes his head.

"I bet the nursery is giving you a hard time" Lola pointed out.

"Yeah by saying it not good for the girls to be around that" Jason replied.

"Come on Nate, we have a meeting with the press to tell them what really going on" Shane said.

**Shane, Ella, Mitchie, Jason and Nate **

They all left and got to the studio and went to the manager and sat down with a Journalist sitting in the room. Ella and Mitchie had shown up and they all smile at each other.

"Is Mrs Founder not coming?" the journalist asked.

"Um, she not feeling well" Ella lied for Caitlyn.

"Right let get the story on you Connect 3, how are things going with the band?"

"Err.....to be honest things ain't been so great" Jason answered.

"Are you splitting up?"

"No" they said together.

"We don't want to" Nate replied. "We love are job and we love making music for all our fans"

"We also love are wives for being so supportive" Jason added holding Ella hand.

The journalist smiled. "We hear gossips that you two are expecting again are that true?"

"Yeah that true, were hoping it a boy" Ella replied hugging Jason.

"Nate, what has happened between you and Caitlyn?"

"We have split up a week ago" Nate answered.

"No, they haven't splitten up" Shane burst out. "They taking a break from each other because if I do believe Caitlyn and Nate are expecting as well"

"Shane, we didn't want the world knowing yet" Nate said.

"No point hiding the truth Nate" Shane argued.

"Are you hoping you two will get back together?"

"I don't know" Nate responded. "I mean I love her to bits and would do anything for her"

Mitchie looked at Nate as his speaks his mind and burst out. "She loves you too Nate" Mitchie said.

"Nate, are you OK?"

"No I'm not" Nate answered.

The journalist got closer to Nate and held his hand. "Nate, if you want to leave you can"

"I want Caitlyn to know that I love her" Nate cried out.

Jason hugged Nate and Shane joined with them. Mitchie and Ella smiled weakly at the journalist. "I'm sure she loves you too Nate" the journalist said.

"I'm sorry" Nate replied leaving the room.

**Everyone apart from Mitchie and Nate**

After a few days the news was out about Connect 3 and Nate and Caitlyn relationship. Ella shows Caitlyn the magazine of OK and Ella had read it out to her.

"Relationship: Nate Founder Hit Rock Bottom" Ella read out.

Caitlyn burst into tears holding herself and ran up the stairs, shutting the door and she got the photo of her Nate and burst into tears. "I love you" Caitlyn cried out quietly.

Jason, Ella, Lola, Barron, Sander, Peggy, Andy, Tess and Shane had heard it and went back downstairs.

"She depressed" Ella whispered.

"She got a photo of her and Nate hugging at yours and Mitchie wedding" Jason hissed quietly.

"Shane, what are we going to do?" Tess asked.

"I'll talk to her" Shane answered going upstairs and knocking on the door.

"Come in" Caitlyn said.

Shane opens the door and Caitlyn stands up and hugs Shane. Caitlyn burst into tears and Shane closes the door and hugs Caitlyn. After the long hug they sat on the bed in each other arms and Ella, Jason, Tess, Sander, Lola, Barron, Peggy and Andy comes in and Shane looks at them.

"Shhh....." Shane let out quietly. "I just got her to sleep"

"She hasn't slept in days" Ella whispered picking up the photo of her and Nate. "Look at how happy they were"

Caitlyn had stirred around and let out a moan and more tears. "It's OK Caity" Shane said started singing.

An hour later.....Nate had come over and Jason let him in Caitlyn room and saw Shane hugging her in the bed.

"I need someone to take over" Shane hissed gently putting Caitlyn on the bed and she rolls over and Shane pushes Nate to the bed and he put his arms around her. "If she moans or starts to move sing to her"

Nate nodded and noticed Caitlyn had been crying and gets some tissue and wipes the wet eyes dry. Nate gives it to Ella to throw into the ones that were on the floor.

"She missing you Nate" Ella whispered showing Nate the photo.

Nate chuckles and looks at them. "I wondered where this had gone" Nate said quietly.

"She hasn't slept well since leaving you" Lola whispered sitting on the bed and ran her fingers through Caitlyn hair. "She needs you"

Then they realised Caitlyn had started to wake up and Nate doesn't move. They all sit on the bed and look at her as she wakes up.

"Hey sleepyhead" Ella said.

"How are you?" Jason asked.

Caitlyn moaned and let more tears out and felt Nate hugging her and leading his chin on top of her head and Caitlyn hugs him tighter and so does Nate and sees the picture of him and her cuddling.

"Nate....." Caitlyn said and the others smiled.

"Caity...." Nate answered.


	11. Sweet Love

**Sweet Love **

**Everyone apart from Mitchie **

"Nate...." Caitlyn said as the others smiled.

"Caity....." Nate answered.

Caitlyn rest her head on Nate chest and Nate ran his fingers through Caitlyn hair and hugs her tighter putting his hand on Caitlyn tummy and she put her hand on top and held Nate hand tight.

Ella looked at the others and left the room, Lola, Tess, Peggy, Andy, Shane, Barron, Sander and Jason all left the room. Jason had closed the door and Nate let out a sigh and Caitlyn let more tears drop down her face.

"Don't cry" Nat whispered feeling tears drops coming down his face. "I hate it when you cry"

"Oh what uses is it Nate?" Caitlyn asked. "I've been crying for days now"

Caitlyn sat up and looked at Nate. "You don't have to cry" Nate answered brushing her hair out of her face. "Because your smile said it all"

Caitlyn burst into tears and walked over to the window and Nate came up behind her and put his arms around her and Caitlyn pushed Nate away and Nate grabbed Caitlyn wrist and she tried to get him off her and Caitlyn looked at Nate had more tears down her face.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Caitlyn questioned.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU" Nate shouts at her.

The others could hear them as they were outside the room listening. Ella stood by the door so no one could enter. Caitlyn was shocked at what Nate had just screamed at her.

"If you love me you would let me go" Caitlyn said.

"No, I can't" Nate replied tearfully.

Caitlyn got closer to Nate lips and he brushed his against her lips and she pushes him away and goes toward the door and opens and leave and Nate follows her and she goes into the kitchen and Nate corners Caitlyn and she lets more tears out of her eyes.

"Please stop crying" Nate begs.

"I DON'T WANT TO" Caitlyn screams. "It's so much better to get rid of the pain"

Nate kisses Caitlyn with passion and she doesn't push him away after a minute, they pull away and Caitlyn falls to the floor and Nate walks away from her and Caitlyn stands up and tries to slap Nate but Nate holds her down. Ella and the others could see and hear what was going on.

"I never meant to hurt you" Nate said.

"Well you did and you hurt me big time" Caitlyn cried.

Nate lets Caitlyn go and walks over to the table and sits down and let tears out. "I'm never going to win you back am I?" Nate asked.

Caitlyn let out tears and she walks over to Nate and sits down. "Why do you love me so much? I went behind your back again" Caitlyn answered.

"What?" Nate questioned looking confused.

Caitlyn realised he didn't know and Caitlyn revealed it. "I had another affair" Caitlyn said.

Nate looked at Caitlyn and let out a sigh and Nate nods his head. "Who was it this time?" Nate asked.

"I can't say" Caitlyn replied.

"So this baby might not even be mine" Nate whispered.

"No it's yours" Caitlyn responded. "I always made sure the other guy worn protection"

Nate looks at Caitlyn in shock and asks her again. "Who was it?"

"Who do you think it was?" Caitlyn asked.

"It better not be" Nate answered. "Do you not see why my mother hates you?"

"THEN WHY MARRY ME NATE? WHY IF YOU KNEW YOUR MOTHER HATED ME SO MUCH?" Caitlyn screams out.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU THAT WHY" Nate shouts out. "YOU'RE THE ONLY PERSON I HAVE EVER LOVED"

"It was Shane" Caitlyn replied calmly. "We started again"

"When did this start?" Nate asked.

"The night of Ella birthday party" Caitlyn answered in tears.

"Can't help yourself can you?" Nate questioned.

"I love Shane but not as much as you I put an end to it as soon as Sabrina got taken to the hospital" Caitlyn cried.

"Listen Caity, I don't care if you and Shane another affair....." Nate was cut.

"You don't care?" Caitlyn asked.

"No I don't I love you Geller always have and always will" Nate answered holding her hand.

"Nate I don't know" Caitlyn said getting up.

"Let me guess you need more time" Nate replied.

"NO" Caitlyn burst out. "No I don't need more time, Nate I don't want to lose you"

"Either do I" Nate responded.

"But I don't know if I can make it work" Caitlyn whispered.

"We can try" Nate said. "This baby could bring us closer to each other"

Caitlyn and Nate got closer to each other Nate brushed his lips against Caitlyn lips and she put her arms around Nate and lifted her up and sat her on the kitchen side. Caitlyn kissed Nate with so much passion and the others walked in slowly and saw Caitlyn and Nate and they all left. Nate and Caitlyn broke apart and looked at each other.

"Wow..." Nate let out.

"Nate...." Caitlyn began to say.

"Caitlyn, I don't want us to end" Nate said hugging her.

"I don't know Nate" Caitlyn replied.

Nate kissed Caitlyn and she pushed him away and got off the kitchen side. "Nate we can't just pick off where we left it" Caitlyn said.

"I've really blown it haven't I?" Nate asked.

Caitlyn didn't say anything she just walked over to the window and Nate sighed and walked over to Caitlyn. "Just answer my question"

"I want you Nate" Caitlyn answered. "But I'm scared"

Nate nodded and walked away from Caitlyn and she looked at him. "I'll give you more time" Nate said.

"Nate....." Caitlyn whispered.

"I love you Caitlyn" Nate replied leaving the kitchen.

Caitlyn ran after him and saw him open the door and he looks back at her and sees tears falling down her face and she walks up to him and kisses him on the lips and he kisses her back and hugs her. Caitlyn pulls out of the hug and kisses him again. "I love you too Nate" Caitlyn said.

Nate smiles and brushes Caitlyn hair out of her face and kisses her with more passion and Caitlyn hugs him.

"Do you need time to think?" Nate asked.

Caitlyn looks at him and looks at the floor and then back at Nate and Caitlyn felt a teardrop down her face and Nate wiped it away.

"No I don't" Caitlyn answered hugging Nate.

**Everyone Apart from Shane and Mitchie **

Well I'm happy for you guys" Lola said seeing Nate and Caitlyn hugging each other.

"Does that mean Auntie Caity moving out?" Janey asked.

"Awww......did you join her staying here?" Ella questioned.

"Yeah, she read me a bedtime story about Cinderella who fell in love" Janey answered.

"The classic story" Ella replied.

"Right girls' bedtime" Jason said.

"Caity, will you be here in the morning?" Janet asked.

"Probably not" Caitlyn answered.

"I don't like you Nate" Janey whispered.

"I don't like you either" Nate repeated.

Janey and Janet went upstairs and Nate looked at Caitlyn who was laughing silently to herself. "Oh I'm glad you find it funny" Nate said.

"Oh I'm sorry, it just they so cute" Caitlyn replied kissing Nate.

"Ewww.....we don't want our eyes to burn" Lola burst out.

Caitlyn and Nate laughed and they said they goodbyes and Nate drove home holding Caitlyn hand.

"Nate, hands on the wheel" Caitlyn said.

Nate put both of his hands on the wheel. When they got home, Nate settles Caitlyn into the bed and they made love together. After an hour they were both breathless and sweaty and Nate got off her.

"I love you" Nate whispered kissing her.

"I love you too" Caitlyn whispered back kissing him.

They fell asleep in each other arms that night and Caitlyn got up in the middle of the night and text Shane saying – _I love you from Cait x _– Caitlyn deleted it and threw her phone into her bag and got back into the bed with Nate.

**Shane and Mitchie**

Mitchie had gone to bed early that night and Shane had sat on the sofa drinking a bottle of vodka all by himself and his phone buzz and he looked at the message which was from Caitlyn saying – _I love you from Cait x _– Shane was shocked and decided to text her back – _I'm sorry Cait, I love Mitchie x _– Shane put his phone down after sending that message and went upstairs and got into the bed with Mitchie and kissed her on the cheek and she pulled him in for a hug.


	12. Cat Fight

**Cat Fight **

_**8 Months Later......**_

**Ella and Jason **

Ella was showing once again and Jason was excited about being a daddy again and Janey and Janet was looking forwards to having a baby brother. Jason was glad he had a family like this unlike Mitchie and Shane who had a rocky relationship. Nate and Caitlyn weren't so bad but Jason would still say that they had a rocky relationship.

"Mommy, do you want it to be a boy?" Janey asked.

"Well Daddy told me it is going to be a boy so yes I do" Ella answered.

"Ella, did you take my suit to the dry cleaners for the wedding?" Jason questioned smiling at Janey, Ella and Janet sitting together.

"Yeah, I took it yesterday" Ella replied smiling back at Jason.

"Look at my lovely three girls" Jason sighed out sitting in front of them to stare at them.

"You think Janet lovely, she evil" Janey pointed out.

"At least I haven't got a fat nose" Janet argued.

"Janet, if you haven't notice your twins" Ella responded.

"So doesn't matter" Janet said.

"Anyway I better get going Tess is having a party tonight and we need to get Janet and Janey to Nate mum house" Ella said to Jason as they stood up.

**Caitlyn and Nate **

Nate and Caitlyn were still in bed in each other arms watching a film called "Juno" which Nate had brought for Caitlyn especially. At the end of the film Caitlyn had fallen asleep in Nate arms and Nate had stayed awake and the house phone rang and Nate answered it.

"Hello Founders 34a Flat" Nate answered.

"Hey Nate, it Ella"

"Oh hey Ella, are you OK?" Nate asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, is your mother-to-be and your beautiful natural wife there?" Ella questioned.

"Um she is sleeping" Nate answered.

"Oh Nate, wake her up" Ella moaned. "She got to get ready for Tess hen night"

"OK, hang on" Nate said.

Nate looked at Caitlyn and whispered in her ear. "Caity...." He heard her moan and she opens her eyes and sees Nate looking at her. "It's Ella; she said you got to get ready for Tess hen night"

"Oh crap" Caitlyn burst out taking the phone from Nate. "Ella, I'm just going to get ready now"

"OK, I'll be there in an hour" Ella replied hanging up.

Caitlyn put the phone down and looked at Nate and she smiled at him. "I love you Caity" Nate said.

"I love you too" Caitlyn repeated kissing Nate.

Caitlyn got distracted and Nate made love to Caitlyn but he was scared of making too much love to Caitlyn as her bump was huge. After 45 minutes, Caitlyn and Nate were totally breathless and in each other arms still kissing each other.

"God......I'm going to miss this after we have our baby" Caitlyn sighed.

"Ella and Jason still made love after they had Janet and Janey" Nate pointed out.

"I want this to be perfect Nate" Caitlyn said.

"It will be I promise" Nate whispered kissing Caitlyn.

Caitlyn and Nate had started making out again and the doorbell went and Nate and Caitlyn ignored it at first and then 2 minutes later the doorbell went again and Nate moans and looks at Caitlyn.

"I'll go and answer it" Nate replied getting up and putting some boxers on and a top and walked to the front door and opens it and sees Ella standing there with Jason, Janey and Janet. "What are you doing here?"

Ella pushed the door open and sees Nate in his boxers and top. "Put some clothes on and me and Caitlyn have to get to Tess house before she starts freaking out" Ella said.

Caitlyn had got dressed and so had Nate and they both came out of the bedroom laughing and Caitlyn had her bag ready.

"Right come on lets go" Ella replied.

They all left and Jason drove to Tess house and Nate drove in his car with Caitlyn. When they got there all that could be heard is Lola shouting at Barron on the streets.

**Everyone**

Ella, Jason, Janey and Janet got out of the car and Nate and Caitlyn did the same and walked over to Sander, Tess, Andy, Peggy, Shane and Mitchie to find out what is going on.

"What's going on?" Ella asked.

"They fighting" Shane answered.

"We might be pregnant but were not thick Shane" Caitlyn said.

"You're the thick one" Mitchie muttered to Tess and Peggy.

"Have you got something to say Mitchie?" Caitlyn questioned Mitchie.

"Nope" Mitchie laughed out. "I was just saying you're brain probably won't work now that you're pregnant"

"Oooooooo, brave coming from you" Caitlyn said.

"I wasn't dumb when I was pregnant" Mitchie replied.

"Awww....either are we" Caitlyn argued.

"Oh I wasn't talking about Ella, I was just talking about you" Mitchie responded.

"Mitchie, why don't you do everyone a favour and just keep your trap shut" Caitlyn said harshly.

"No I won't" Mitchie burst out. "Why don't you do it?"

"Because I haven't got a mouth like yours" Caitlyn argued.

Mitchie and Caitlyn were that close to hitting each other until Shane and Nate stood in the middle. "GIRLS" they both shouted.

"KEEP OUT OF IT" Caitlyn and Mitchie shouted pushing Nate and Shane out of the way.

"IF YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH ME THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Caitlyn yelled.

"IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICE I'M TESS FRIEND AS WELL" Mitchie shouted.

"I KNEW HER BETTER THAN YOU" Caitlyn screamed.

"OH BIG DEAL, AT LEAST I'M NOT A SLAPPER" Mitchie yelled.

"I AIN'T A SLAPPER" Caitlyn shouted hitting Mitchie across the face and Mitchie started pulling Caitlyn hair and Caitlyn bite Mitchie and she screamed and Nate grabbed Caitlyn and Shane grabbed Mitchie.

"GET OFF ME SHE DESERVES WHAT SHE GETS" Mitchie shouted.

"WELL BRING IT TORRES I AIN'T SCARED OF YOU" Caitlyn yelled out.

"CAITLYN" Nate shouted.

"MITCHIE" Shane yelled.

Caitlyn and Mitchie pushed the boys out of the way and Mitchie bite Caitlyn and Caitlyn swung her arm hitting Mitchie across the face and Mitchie punched Caitlyn in the nose and they started pulling each other hair and this time Sander, Andy and Nate pulled Caitlyn away and Shane, Jason and Peggy pulled Mitchie away.

"BITCH" Mitchie yelled.

"YEAH I KNOW I AM, MIGHT WANNA LOOK AT YOURSELF TORRES" Caitlyn shouted.

"RIGHT CAITLYN YOU'RE GOT TO STOP NOW" Nate shouted.

"MITCHIE PACK IT IN" Shane yelled sitting her down.

Barron and Lola had come over looking happy with each other but then saw Caitlyn and Mitchie crying and Lola looked at Nate and Shane.

"What happened?" Lola asked.

"Mitchie and Caitlyn had a cat fight" Shane answered.

"Are you OK Caity?" Barron questioned.

Mitchie chuckled and Shane looked at Mitchie with a warning of not to start anything.

"Yeah I'm fine" Caitlyn answered while Andy cleans up Caitlyn bleeding nose.

Later on.....Nate and Caitlyn sat in one corner of the room and Mitchie and Shane in the other while the rest sit there looking at them both.

"Can't you two work this out or something?" Tess asked. "Because I don't want you two arguing at my wedding"

"NO" Caitlyn and Mitchie yelled.

Nate and Shane let out a groan and Lola laughed. "Why are you two moaning?"

"Yeah you caused this" Ella pointed out.

"Yeah but at least we can handle are fights" Shane said.

"They have a point there" Jason replied.

"Yeah at least they can handle it" Barron responded.

"Well if this was me and Caitlyn I would batter her" Tess said.

Caitlyn folded her arms looking at Tess. "Hey I would do the same to Mitchie" Tess added.

Caitlyn smiled and looked at Mitchie who gave her evils.

"You that isn't helping" Nate whispered.

"I know" Tess said quietly.

"You two need to get over it" Lola replied. "You really want to dislike each other for the rest of your life?"

"Really want to fight every day?"

"Really want your children to think that fighting solves everything?"

"Oh I don't think Mitchie can handle it" Caitlyn said.

"Caity...." Nate replied giving her a warning look.

"Come on girls, we were all friends back at the Camp" Tess replied. "Why can't we be friends here?"

Caitlyn and Mitchie didn't look at each other and Nate and Shane shakes they heads and walks over to Jason. "Oh come on if Nate and Shane can do it, so can you two" Peggy burst out.

They both sat there in silent and Sabrina, Janet, Janey and Tristan came running in and saw Mitchie and Caitlyn sitting far away from each other.

"Daddy, why is Auntie Caitlyn got a bruise on her face?" Janey asked pointing it out.

"You're too little to understand" Jason answered.

"So are you two going to make up or not?" Ella questioned.

"No" Mitchie said leaving the room.

"Childish" Caitlyn muttered.

**OK, here the chapter....but it just makes me wonder if Caitlyn and Mitchie will ever make up. **

**Anyway thanks for the reviews. I need you people to review so I know your enjoying it as much as I enjoy writing it lol. **

**Love Ya All AlysonStonerNickJonasFan **


	13. The Wedding

**Wedding Day**

**Caitlyn, Mitchie, Tess, Lola, Peggy and Ella **

"God, I can't believe it my wedding day" Tess whispered.

"Are you scared?" Lola asked.

"No, I've seen Caitlyn and Mitchie get married and Ella so I can see my own" Tess answered nervously.

"Caitlyn, did you ever feel this way on your wedding day?" Lola questioned sorting Tess hair out.

"No" Caitlyn said. "I had no nervous because I knew who Nate was"

"And she was having affair with Shane" Mitchie said very quietly but Caitlyn heard and the rest of them heard.

"Apart from that I had guilt" Caitlyn replied.

"Good" Mitchie responded.

"Wanna shut up Mitchie" Caitlyn burst out.

"No thanks, it a free country" Mitchie replied.

Caitlyn looked away and put her hand on her bump and let out a light breath. Mitchie noticed and so did Tess, Lola, Ella and Peggy.

"Are you OK Caitlyn?" Lola asked.

"Yeah, just kicked really heavily that time" Caitlyn answered feeling it again.

"Oh you're probably due any day" Mitchie replied excitedly. "You need to seat down your working too hard"

Mitchie helped Caitlyn sit down and held onto Caitlyn hand and Lola, Tess, Peggy, Ella and Caitlyn were all confused and Mitchie looked at Lola and smiled.

"Do you want us to call Nate?" Ella asked.

"No I'll be fine" Caitlyn answered standing up.

"Take it easy Caitlyn" Mitchie replied letting go of her hand and she left the room and burst into tears.

Shane, Nate, Jason, Sander, Barron and Andy all came in and saw Mitchie crying and they all walked over to her.

"Hey Mitch" Shane responded. "Are you OK?"

Mitchie shakes her head. "I miss Caitlyn" Mitchie answered.

Shane pulled her in for a hug and Ella came out and saw Mitchie crying. "What's wrong with Mitchie?" Ella questioned.

"She missing Caity" Jason replied.

Ella smiled brightly and forced the boys to go into the church. Mitchie whispered to Nate. "You might want to check on Caitlyn, she having pains with the baby" Mitchie whispered.

Nate stood up and walked out and knocked on the door that Tess, Lola, Peggy, Ella and Caitlyn was in and he opened it and Caitlyn looked up and smiled.

"Nate...." Caitlyn said.

"Are you OK?" Nate asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" Caitlyn answered.

Nate nodded and left the room and he looked at Mitchie and Shane who was stood there. "I don't want to lose her" Nate said.

"Nate, you're not going to lose her" Shane replied.

"I hope not" Nate responded.

In the church everyone was sitting, Nate parents, Caitlyn parents, Mitchie parents, Shane parents, Jason and Ella parents, Sander parents, Barron parents, Lola parents, Peggy and Andy parents were all there but expected from Tess parents.

So Caitlyn dad was giving Tess away and Caitlyn, Mitchie, Lola, Peggy and Ella were her bride maids. Sander had chosen Barron and Andy to be his best man. As the doors open, Caitlyn was standing there with Ella and walked in throwing flowers on the floor. Mitchie and Lola followed on and then Peggy came in on her own and Tess was coming in with Caitlyn dad.

As they reached Sander, he looked at her with so much passion and smiled so big.

"Thank you Mr Geller" Tess whispered kissing him on the cheek.

Mr Geller sat down next to Mrs Geller and Tess smiled at them and then looked at Sander and smiled at him and held his hand.

During the wedding Caitlyn had been sitting next to Mitchie and Caitlyn kept looking every 5 minutes at Mitchie and she remembered her wedding day on how it was late.....

_**Caitlyn Flashback **_

_It was Caitlyn and Nate big day and Caitlyn had said yes to Nate that she would marry him. Caitlyn only ever loved Nate back then but at Camp Rock she remembered one night, she had been alone with Shane after a dance class. Caitlyn had asked him to help her and see if he likes her sounds she had produced and he had and they had shared a kiss after that dance class. _

_Caitlyn felt ever so guilty, it became affair after that one kiss. Caitlyn and Shane couldn't help themselves. The affair had gone on for about 3 years, Shane and Mitchie had still been together and so had Caitlyn and Nate. But one night Caitlyn and Shane had been in hotel and it was the night before Mitchie and Shane wedding and Caitlyn couldn't stop but think about how she and Shane could be happy. _

"_Shane do you ever think me and you could be happy?" Caitlyn asked. _

"_Yeah" Shane answered. _

"_Then why are you marrying Mitchie?" Caitlyn questioned. _

"_I have to Caitlyn I love her" Shane said. _

"_Right" Caitlyn let out. _

"_Cait...." Shane began to say. _

"_Get off me Shane; I knew it was too good to be true" Caitlyn burst out. _

"_Cait.....I love you more" Shane let out. _

"_Oh you're so full of yourself" Caitlyn said putting her top on and getting her jacket and walking over to the door. "It's over Shane, I'll see you at the wedding tomorrow" _

_Caitlyn had left the room. A few years after Shane and Mitchie had married, it was now Caitlyn and Nate wedding day and Shane had come in her dressing room and locked the door. _

"_Shane...." Caitlyn replied sadly. _

"_Cait....I still love you" Shane revealed walking up to her. _

"_I love you too but Shane you have Mitchie and I have Nate" Caitlyn responded. "We can't do it anymore" _

_Shane brushed his lips against Caitlyn lips and she kissed him and he pinned her against the wall and Shane took Caitlyn wedding dress off and Caitlyn undid Shane suit. _

_Caitlyn and Shane had been totally breathless and Shane let out a sigh and Caitlyn kisses him again. "I love you Caitlyn Geller" _

"_I love you too Shane Gray" Caitlyn whispered. _

"_You better get ready for your wedding" Shane said. _

_Shane and Caitlyn got dressed and Shane went into the church and he had watched Caitlyn coming down with her dad and she smiled at everyone. _

_**End of Flashback **_

Caitlyn looked away from Mitchie and back at Tess and Sander. Mitchie looked at Caitlyn and then looked away and smiled to herself noticing Caitlyn was thinking about what had happened on her wedding day.

_**Mitchie Flashback **_

_Mitchie had been at Nate and Caitlyn wedding day and she had watched Caitlyn dance with Shane and Nate had a big smile on his face. _

_Mitchie had fallen pregnant after Caitlyn and Nate wedding day and had decided not to tell Shane until 2 months later, she caught Caitlyn and Shane in hers and Shane bedroom making love to each other. Caitlyn had seen her and pushed Shane off her and Shane were in shock as well. _

"_Shane" Mitchie whispered. _

"_Mitchie, it not what it looks like" Caitlyn burst out. _

_Mitchie left the room and Caitlyn got dressed straight away and went after Mitchie and had embarrassed her in front of everyone. _

"_OH CAITLYN, HOW COULD YOU?" Mitchie yelled in tears. _

_Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Mitchie and Caitlyn who were both crying. "It was a mistake" Caitlyn cried quietly. _

"_Yeah right, you like to think that wouldn't you Caitlyn" Mitchie said walking over to Nate. _

_Caitlyn looked down at her feet and Mitchie told Nate. "She been having affair with Shane" Mitchie revealed. _

_Caitlyn looked back up and she had tears falling down her face and Nate left the party and Caitlyn went after him. Shane came out and everyone looked at him and Mitchie walked up to him and slapped him across the face throwing her wedding ring in the pool and Shane just followed her inside. _

"_It's over Shane" Mitchie said leaving the house. _

_**End of Flashback **_

Mitchie had looked down at her feet and Caitlyn looked at Mitchie and Mitchie turned to face her and Caitlyn smiled weakly. Mitchie and Caitlyn looked back at Tess and Sander and smiled.

The wedding was over and it was now the party. Caitlyn, Mitchie, Ella, Lola and Tess all dance together holding hands.

"I'M MARRIED" Tess yelled at them all above the music.

"You're now Mrs...." Lola said loudly.

"Tess" Ella replied.

"Tyler" Mitchie responded.

"LORDARD" Caitlyn and Peggy yelled.

Caitlyn had put her hand on her bump and Mitchie and the others had notices. "Caitlyn" Mitchie said.

Caitlyn passed out and Tess told the DJ to turn the music off and asked Mrs Gray to turn the lights on.

"Come on Caitlyn, wake up" Mitchie whispered seeing blood on her dress. "Oh my god"

Mitchie looked up at them all and Tess had called the hospital and informed them that Caitlyn was coming into hospital.

Mitchie had stayed with Caitlyn at all times holding her hand tight......


	14. Birth Part 1

**Birth – Part 1 **

**Everyone **

Caitlyn had been rushed into the hospital; she had woken up being sick all over Nate. Caitlyn was screaming and breathing heavily.

"OH GOD" Caitlyn screamed.

"OK, Mrs Founder we need you to calm down" the nurse said calming Caitlyn down.

"HOW CAN I WHEN I'M IN SO MUCH FUCKING PAIN" Caitlyn burst out squeezing Nate hand.

Caitlyn had been put in a room with everyone standing around and Nate had tears coming down his face and Shane, Barron, Jason and all the fathers that were there couldn't help but laugh at Nate.

"GOD HELP ME" Caitlyn screamed out.

Shane and Jason walked over to Nate. "Is your hand OK?" Shane asked jokily.

Nate squeezed Caitlyn hand and she looked at him and let go. "Thanks Caity" Nate said walking away and Mitchie sighed and walked over and held Caitlyn hand.

"It's OK, were all here to support you" Mitchie replied.

Caitlyn nodded and kept breathing heavier and heavier and she cried. "SOMEONE STOP THE PAIN" Caitlyn shouted.

All the boys covered they eyes apart from Nate. "Oh gods were not having another child" Nate burst out covering his eyes.

"Why do you think I'm being careful with Mitchie?" Shane asked.

"Poor Jason got to go through the third time" Mr White answered.

"NATE" Caitlyn screamed squeezing Mitchie hand.

"Off you go" Mr Geller replied.

Nate walked over to Caitlyn and looked at her. "I just want to say I HATE YOU" Caitlyn screamed.

"I know" Nate responded.

"I wouldn't worry she doesn't mean it" Mitchie said.

Caitlyn screamed and let go off Mitchie hand and Mitchie grabbed Nate and whispered to him. "Sing" Mitchie whispered.

"You can sing with me then" Nate replied. "SHANE AND JASON GET OVER HERE"

Jason and Shane came over. "We got to sing it will calm her" Mitchie whispered.

Shane, Jason, Nate and Mitchie all started singing and the nurse and doctors came in and they smiled and Caitlyn looked at Shane, Nate, Jason and Mitchie singing and cried.

"SHUT UP YOU SOUND AWFUL" Caitlyn shouted.

"OH CHEERS" Mitchie, Shane, Nate and Jason yelled walking away.

"OK, Mrs Founder we can see it not long until it actually pops out" the nurse revealed. "So you need to relax and breathe lightly as you can"

"YOU LISTEN TO ME, I WANT THIS OUT OF ME NOW I CAN'T STAND THE PAIN NO LONGER" Caitlyn yelled. "MITCHIE"

Mitchie ran over to Caitlyn and held her hand tight. "Squeeze my hand as much as you like I'm here for you on the other hand, Nate scared to come near you" Mitchie replied nervously.

"OH WHO CARES WHAT HE SCARED OFF" Caitlyn shouted in Mitchie ear.

After another 6 hours, Caitlyn was still in labour and Nate and Mitchie were holding her hand and the nurses and doctors were ready and telling Caitlyn to push.

"RIGHT MRS FOUNDER, YOUR DOING A GREAT JOB I NEED YOU TO REALLY PUSH" the nurse yelled.

"PUSH CAITLYN" Nate and Mitchie yelled.

"I'M TRYING I'M TRYING" Caitlyn cried loudly.

Caitlyn screamed and then she stopped and heard a little baby crying. Nate was still holding Caitlyn hand and he kissed her lightly on the forehead and said. "It all over now" Nate sighed out.

Caitlyn cried and hugged Nate and he hugged her back. Mitchie smiled at Caitlyn and Nate and the nurse brought Nate and Caitlyn baby over and Caitlyn held him in her arms and started crying and Nate sat with her and kissed her on the forehead and began to cry with her.

"Oh my god, he so tiny" Caitlyn cried out.

Nate got up and walked over to all the fathers and they looked at him. "How are you doing?" Mr Gray asked.

"Do I have to give her another child?" Nate questioned.

"No" they all answered.

Ella walked over to Caitlyn and looked her baby boy. "What are you going to call him?" Ella asked.

"Liam" Caitlyn answered.

"I don't like that name" Nate moaned.

They all looked at him and Caitlyn looked at the nurse and then back at Nate. "Well if you got any ideas be my guess" Caitlyn replied.

"Tommy"

"No"

"Tim"

"No"

"James"

"No"

"Joe"

"No"

"Nick"

"No"

"Kevin"

"No"

"Daniel"

"No"

"What the doctor name?" Nate asked.

"Were going to name it after the doctor that seen my vagina?" Caitlyn questioned.

"Yes" Nate answered.

"His name is Toby" the nurse responded.

Caitlyn and Nate looked at each other and smiled. "Toby it is then"

"Toby….."

"Oh middle name" Nate replied.

"Geller" Ella said.

"Ella that my last name" Caitlyn pointed out.

"Toby Geller Founder" the nurse let out.

"I like it" Nate said.

"Me too" Caitlyn said.

Ella smiled and hugged Jason and Shane decided to speak. "We still have one problem" Shane replied and everyone looked at him. "We still have Ella to come yet"

"At least it her third" Mitchie pointed out.

"Mrs. Founder, we need to know are you planning on breastfeeding or bottle feeding?" the nurse asked.

"Does it hurt?" Caitlyn questioned.

"It will do on your first try but after a while you forgot about the pain" the nurse answered.

"I would go with breastfeeding" Mitchie replied.

"Yeah me too" Ella said.

"I did" Lola responded.

"I'll breastfeed" Caitlyn let out.

"OK then" the nurse said leaving the room.

Caitlyn had given Toby to Nate to settle down and Caitlyn looked at Mitchie and smiled. "How do you feel?" Mitchie asked.

"Great" Caitlyn answered.

"So would you have another child?" Mitchie questioned.

"I don't know to be honest" Caitlyn replied. "I don't want to be like Ella, three children and end up being depressed"

"I'm not depressed I love my children" Ella responded.

"Well I'm only having the one" Lola said. "Just wait until Tess and Peggy get there"

"Me and Sander ain't even ready for a child, it will complicated my relationship like it done to you and Barron and Mitchie and Shane" Tess replied. "Just wait you're see Nate and Caitlyn arguing in a few days"

"Yeah but it depends on what the relationship was like before the baby got here" Lola pointed out.

"Oh you and Barron had a perfect relationship until Tristan turned 1 years old" Tess burst out.

"Nah I don't think the baby will come between Nate and Caity" Lola argued.

"How much do you want to bet?" Tess asked.

Caitlyn and Nate were shocked and so was everyone else. "50" Lola answered.

"You're on" Tess said shaking Lola hand.

"Hello" Nate and Caitlyn replied together. "We are here"

"You two better fall apart" Tess whispered. "I'll pay you too"

Caitlyn and Nate were shocked and looked at Lola. "I'll pay you double to whatever she offers" Lola replied.

"I wouldn't worry Jason, Shane, Mitchie and Ella all made a bet as well" Peggy said.

"WHAT?" Caitlyn and Nate yelled looking at them.

"The boys made a bet that you two won't last a week with a baby and Mitchie and Ella bet a day" Peggy replied. "Me I haven't made any bet because I have faith in you two"

"Oh thank you Peggy" Caitlyn said. "So far you're my best friend"

Later on it was just Mitchie and Caitlyn in the room and they were talking to each other. "You did a great job today" Mitchie whispered.

"Thanks to you" Caitlyn replied smiling at Mitchie.

"Cait, what happened to us?" Mitchie asked. "Yeah you went behind my back with Shane but that was ages ago, I should be over it by now"

"We let this come between us" Caitlyn answered. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have gone behind your back I felt so guilty every time I did go behind your back I really did"

"Then why didn't you stop it?" Mitchie questioned.

"I don't know why I didn't but I know I hurt you badly that day you walked in on us" Caitlyn replied.

"Tell you what why don't we turn over a new leaf and forget that it ever happened" Mitchie suggested. "Because I've missed you"

"I've missed you too" Caitlyn said hugging Mitchie.

Nate and Shane came in and smiled at the girls. "Are you girls OK?" Nate asked smiling at them.

"Yeah guess what, me and Caitlyn made up" Mitchie answered smiling back.

"That good to know" Shane replied leaving the room and Nate looked at Shane walking away and then back at the girls.

"Is Shane OK?" Mitchie questioned.

"Yeah he probably really glad" Nate replied.

Caitlyn smiled and hugged Mitchie. Then Jason burst in and they all looked at him in shock and followed him to where the screaming was coming from and Caitlyn had picked Toby up and carried him to the room that Ella was screaming from.


	15. Birth Part 2

**Birth – Part 2 **

**Everyone **

Ella was screaming and laughing as Jason had been use to calming her down during birth. Caitlyn was holding Toby and Nate was covering his eyes with the boys and Caitlyn cleared her throat at Nate and he looked at her.

"What are you doing?" Caitlyn asked.

"Covering my eyes, it was painful enough seeing you" Nate answered.

"Stop being so childish" Caitlyn replied. "Giving birth is the wonderful pain I could have had in my life"

"Oh you have got to be kidding" Nate let out.

"No now I'm going to feed my baby" Caitlyn said sitting down.

All the boys looked at Caitlyn in shocked and continued to cover they eyes and so did Nate and Caitlyn rolled eyes. All the girls were laughing and Caitlyn had stopped breastfeeding and called Nate over.

"Nate, come here" Caitlyn called over.

Nate walked over to Caitlyn and looked at her. "Yes"

"I need you to take Toby while I go and clean myself up" Caitlyn pointed out giving Nate Toby.

Nate held Toby and Mrs. Geller and Mrs. Founder couldn't help but smile at Nate holding his son and all the boys looked at Nate and Toby even the girls and smiled.

"I remember when Jason held his first child Janet" Mrs. White responded.

"I know it was beautiful" Mrs. Gray replied. "It was nice to see Shane and Mitchie holding Sabrina together"

"Nate lucky to have his first child" Connie Torres said.

"Yeah with a woman that impossible to turn out like her own mother" Mrs. Founder muttered.

"What did you just say?" Mrs. Geller asked.

"Oh nothing I was just saying that Caitlyn and Nate will be wonderful parents" Mrs. Founder lied smiling fakery.

"I know exactly what you said" Mrs. Geller said. "I looked after Caitlyn very well…"

"Yeah taught her how to cheat" Mrs. Founder pointed.

"I didn't teach her to cheat; she made her own mistakes there" Mrs. Geller argued.

Caitlyn came in and looked at everyone and heard Mrs. Founder and her mom arguing and looked at Ella screaming holding Jason hand tight. Caitlyn had walked over to Mitchie, Shane, Nate and Toby.

"What are they arguing about?" Caitlyn asked looking confused.

"About the mistakes and the past" Nate answered. "To be honest I'm getting fed up of them arguing over it"

"Oh you think your son is so perfect don't you?" Mrs. Geller shouted out.

"I didn't say that, it just your daughter done it more than twice" Mrs. Founder burst out. "It not my problem she can't keep her skirt up"

"She only done it once, get your fact right before you say anything" Mrs. Geller pointed.

"Oh I see she wasn't told then" Mrs. Founder let out looking at Caitlyn, Nate, Shane and Mitchie.

Ella was screaming and Jason butted into their argument. "Guys, it would be really nice if you didn't talk about this now, because right now Ella needs the support" Jason said going back to her.

After an hour later…..Ella had given birth to a beautiful baby boy and Jason was the first one to hold him and Ella had fallen asleep straight after birth and Nate was still holding Toby while Caitlyn fell asleep with Ella.

Mitchie and Shane let out a sigh and Janet, Janey, Tristan and Sabrina all came in screaming and the adults told them to be quiet and they all put their little finger on the mouth.

"We got a baby brother" Janet whispered walking over to the cot and Jason picked Janet and Janey up and they looked at him.

"He beautiful daddy" Janey said quietly.

"Mommy asleep but she will be awake to feed him in a little while" Jason whispered.

"What his name?" Janet questioned.

"Oh I think mommy wants you two to choose a name" Jason answered quietly.

"Can we call him Liam?" Janey asked.

Jason looked at Shane, Mitchie and Nate and they smiled at him.

"Yeah I'm sure mommy will love that name" Jason said.

The next few days, Ella and Caitlyn had been put in the same room and Mitchie, Shane and Sabrina entered with bags in their hands and smiled at the girls.

"Hey Caity, Ella" Mitchie said.

"Awww……did you two make up?" Ella asked.

"Yeah me and Caity are pals again" Mitchie answered.

"Hey, where's Jason?" Ella questioned.

Caitlyn hugged Mitchie and she climbed into the bed with Caitlyn and continued to hug her and Sabrina gave Caitlyn her present.

"This is for you and Uncle Nate" Sabrina replied kissing Caitlyn on the cheek.

"What is this?" Caitlyn asked Mitchie.

"A baby present, it might be useful to you" Mitchie answered.

Caitlyn opens the bag and finds baby clothes and leaflets on how to look after a baby and she looked at Mitchie. "I know how to look after a baby" Caitlyn pointed out.

"I know I just wanted to put them in there" Mitchie replied.

"Oh OK" Caitlyn said putting the clothes and leaflets back in.

"This is for you and Uncle Jason" Sabrina responded kissing Ella on the cheek.

"Awww……sweetie thank you" Ella let out pulling out clothes and leaflets. "Thanks Mitchie, I and Jason are going to be careful in future"

Shane put Sabrina down and walked over to Toby and noticed he has Nate face but the eyes were different. Toby had Caitlyn eyes.

"Have you not notice that Toby has a weird face?" Shane asked.

"What you mean Shane?" Mitchie questioned looking confused.

"Well he got Caitlyn eyes but nothing else the rest of him looks like Nate" Shane answered.

"He a boy" Caitlyn pointed out.

"He probably got Caitlyn talent and personality wise" Ella pointed out. "Because when me and Jason first notice Janet and Janey looks a lot like me but inside they have Jason talent"

"Thank you Ella" Caitlyn said.

"Yeah but Sabrina doesn't look like Mitchie, she looks like me" Shane replied. "She hasn't got any Mitchie in her"

"Yes she has, she got Mitchie smiles" Caitlyn responded.

"Yeah and her voice" Ella let out.

Nate, Jason, Janet and Janey all came in covered in paint and Ella, Shane, Mitchie, Sabrina and Caitlyn all looked at them in surprised.

"Where have you been?" Caitlyn asked.

"Painting Toby room" Nate answered.

"What colour did you paint it?"

"Well it sort of green and blue" Nate replied.

"So he going to have a weird colourful room" Caitlyn said.

"I wish you wouldn't put me down as if I do everything wrong" Nate let out. "Because I don't do everything wrong"

"Hi mommy, we painted the room a normal colour" Janey burst out giving Nate a funny look. "We painted it cream and brown"

"Awww......" Ella said hugging Janey and Janet and giving Jason a kiss on the lips.

Nate folded his arms and sat down and Toby started crying and Caitlyn moaned and got up to pick him up and started rocking him gently and started rubbing his back.

"Oh he has Caitlyn scream" Shane joked getting a light slap from Mitchie.

"But he right" Nate pointed out.

"Oh will you two shut up?" Caitlyn asked trying to settle Toby down.

"Caitlyn, he might need his nappy changing" Ella suggested loudly.

Caitlyn lay him down on the mat and got a nappy, nappy bag and wipes and took Toby bottoms off and changed the nappy and then put his clothes back on and he was still crying and Caitlyn groaned and let out a little moan again and picked him up and rocked him lightly.

Caitlyn sat down and started breastfeeding him and he still wouldn't settle. After half an hour Shane, Nate and Jason had covered their ears and Ella had been trying to settle Liam down who had woken up from Toby crying. Sabrina, Janet and Janey had gone to the play room and Mitchie had put her headphones in and listened to her music.

Nate had stood up and took Toby from Caitlyn who had started crying as well. Nate rocked him gently and rubbed his back. Liam had stopped crying but Toby hasn't and the midwife came in and noticed Nate and Caitlyn had both given up on trying to stop him from crying and the midwife picks him up starts rocking his back.

"Why are you two not trying to settle him?" the midwife asked.

"Because we tried everything" Caitlyn cried out hugging Nate.

Toby had stopped crying but the midwife had put him down gently and looked at Nate and Caitlyn.

**Please review thanks!!!!**


	16. Handling a Newborn

**Handling a Newborn **

**Ella and Jason **

Ella had been released from the hospital and took her newborn Liam home, where she found Janet and Janey sitting with Lola, Barron and Tristan.

"Welcome home mommy" Janey and Janet burst out.

Ella had tears down her face and she hugged Janet and Janey. "Oh I've missed you girls so much" Ella whispered.

Jason came in with Liam in his arms and Ella smiled and hugged Barron and Lola.

"I think it so sweet how Liam and Jason are bonding" Lola said hugging Ella.

"Yeah, my boys" Ella replied walking over to Jason. "Why don't you go and get him settled in his new room?"

Jason nodded and walked up the stairs. Ella smiled at Janet, Janey, Lola, Barron and Tristan and looked away.

**Caitlyn and Nate **

Toby was crying and Caitlyn was trying her hardest to settle him but she couldn't. Nate had taken over and Toby was still crying. Shane, Sabrina, Mitchie, Peggy and Andy had come over and heard nothing but Nate, Caitlyn and Toby crying. The flat was a mess, Caitlyn had been holding Toby rocking him gently and Nate had been sitting by the window crying his heart out.

Caitlyn looked at Peggy, Mitchie, Shane, Andy and Sabrina who had entered and Mitchie smiled sadly and took Toby off her. After an hour, Toby had finally settled and Mitchie lay him down in his cot and went back to Caitlyn and Nate.

"I can see you two are really struggling to cope" Mitchie said quietly.

"How did you do that?" Caitlyn asked.

"I changed his nappy and then started rocking him gently" Mitchie answered. "It always worked on Sabrina"

"Anyway we just came over to see if you guys were OK" Peggy said.

"Yeah" Caitlyn replied wiping her tears away.

After an half an hour, Mitchie, Shane, Sabrina, Peggy and Andy had all left and Caitlyn and Nate slept on the sofa in each other arms. At 4 in the morning, Toby started crying again and Caitlyn had got up straight away and picked him up.

Caitlyn laid him on the mat and changed his nappy and picked him up again and rocked him gently rubbing his back. Toby had stopped crying after half an hour and Caitlyn settled him down in his cot and Nate sat up and looked at Caitlyn. Nate stood up and walked into his room closing the door. Caitlyn sighed and sat on the sofa and fell asleep.

**Everyone **

It was Nate birthday party and Mrs. Founder held a party up for Nate and invited everyone and Caitlyn and Nate was the last to arrive with Toby who was peacefully sleeping in Nate arms and Mrs. Founder wanted to hold him. Nate had let his mom hold Toby while he makes a fuss of Caitlyn who pushing him away most of the time.

Between Caitlyn and Nate things were starting to fall apart, every time Nate got close to Caitlyn she would walk away and pay her attention to Toby. Nate had noticed Caitlyn behaviour and decided to ask Ella if she was like that with Jason when she had Janey and Janet.

"Did you ever push Jason away when you had Janey and Janet?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, I did for a little while but after a few months I and Jason fell in love again" Ella answered. "Why is Caitlyn pushing you away?"

"Yeah every time I get close to her, she pushes me away" Nate said. "I know Toby needs attention but I just wish me and Caitlyn were closer again"

"She will love you again and I'm sure she still loves you now" Ella replied kissing him on the cheek and walking over to Peggy.

Nate looked at Caitlyn who was talking to Jason.

"So how are things going between you and Nate?" Jason asked.

"I don't really know Jason, I mean I love Nate but at the moment I'm just pushing him away every time he get close" Caitlyn answered.

"Ella pushed me away a lot when we first had Janet and Janey" Jason said. "So it perfectly normal why you don't want Nate near you right now"

"But I do want him near me I want him so bad Jason but I'm just scared of losing Nate" Caitlyn replied.

"Caity, just talk to him" Jason responded. "He not fallen out of love with you"

Caitlyn sighed and nodded at Jason and walked over to Nate. "Nate...." Caitlyn said as he turned around to look at her. "Can we talk in private?"

Nate nodded and they went upstairs into his old room and Nate closed the door and they sat on the bed. Nate and Caitlyn sat there in silent for about 15 minutes not looking at each other and Nate broke the silent.

"So....what did you want to talk about?" Nate asked.

"Nate.....I love you" Caitlyn answered.

"I love you too" Nate whispered.

Caitlyn smiled and leaned in and kissed Nate on the lips. Nate started kissing Caitlyn back and she put her arms around Nate neck and Nate put his arms around Caitlyn waist and climbed on top of Caitlyn who had lay on the bed and Nate hands started going up Caitlyn top and Caitlyn started undoing Nate shirt and when she finished, Nate took it off and helped Caitlyn with hers and they threw their clothes onto the floor.

Everyone downstairs was making a fuss of Toby and Liam and Jason had asked where Caitlyn and Nate were.

"Speaking of them two, where are they?" Jason asked.

"Probably making out somewhere" Barron answered.

"I need Nate here, were doing the cake in 10 minutes" Mrs. Founder replied coming out of the kitchen.

Upstairs, Caitlyn and Nate were under the covers and had nothing on and still kissing each other with passion. Sabrina, Tristan, Janet and Janey had all ran up the stairs and started looking in every room for Caitlyn and Nate and Mitchie and Shane had come up as well and looked in Nate parents room and Megan room and wasn't there.

Shane had walked to Nate room and knocked on the door and Caitlyn and Nate breaks it off and hears Shane outside the bedroom and they both get dressed quickly and open the door.

"I'm not even going to ask what you two were up to but anyway Nate your mom wants you down stairs" Shane let out going downstairs with the kids and Mitchie.

Nate looks at Caitlyn and she was laughing and he burst into laughter with her and kisses her again. "I love you Caity Founder" Nate said kissing her on the lips.

"I love you too Nate Founder" Caitlyn replied kissing Nate back with passion.

Caitlyn and Nate went downstairs holding hands and Mrs. Geller gave Toby to Caitlyn and she gave Toby to Nate to hold and Caitlyn looked at Jason with a smile and he winked at her and smiled back.

**Ella, Jason, Caitlyn and Nate**

"So how your first child been?" Ella asked.

"It hard work but were getting there" Caitlyn answered.

"I can't wait for them all to grow up, we could be in-laws" Ella replied. "Toby could fall in love with Janey or Janet"

"Right....." Caitlyn and Nate let out looking at Jason with a worried face who laughed slightly.

"Ella, Janet and Janey are bit older than Toby is" Jason pointed.

"Oh big deal, only a few years" Ella responded.

**Shane and Mitchie **

Sabrina had gone home with Mr. And Mrs Gray and Shane was quite happy about that because it means it just Mitchie and him tonight. When they got home Mitchie walked over to the sofa and dumped her bag on the sofa and Shane came up behind Mitchie, putting his arms around her waist kissing her cheek softly and Mitchie turned around and kissed Shane on the lips.

"I was thinking since Sabrina isn't here, we could have fun" Shane whispered.

"Oh really Mr. Gray, you want to have fun?" Mitchie asked putting her arms around Shane neck.

"Yes I want to have fun Mrs. Gray" Shane answered kissing Mitchie on the lips passion.

Mitchie broke it off and took Shane hand and upstairs into the bedroom and started kissing each other like mad.......An hour later Mitchie and Shane were breathless and in each other arms. Shane sat up and kissed Mitchie on the lips and she whispered.

"I love you" Mitchie whispered.

"I love you too" Shane said hugging Mitchie.

**Caitlyn and Nate **

Caitlyn and Nate were breathless as well and in each other arms. Caitlyn and Nate had been laughing and joking about until they heard Toby crying and Caitlyn moaned.

"I better go and see what he wants" Caitlyn said kissing Nate and putting her top and underwear on and leaving the room and going to Toby and picking him up.

Caitlyn had been able to settle Toby down quite easily now. Caitlyn went back to find Nate sleeping peacefully and Caitlyn joined him.

**OK this isn't it I promise. **

**Please Review thanks x **


	17. Who's Toby Daddy

**Who's Toby Daddy **

**Shane and Mitchie**

That morning, Mitchie had woken up being sick and Shane had let out a groan and sat up. Mitchie came back in and smiled at Shane.

"Want some breakfast?" Shane asked.

"No thanks, I've just been sick anyway we got to be ready in an hour, were going over to see Caitlyn and Nate and they newborn" Mitchie answered going to get some clothes.

Shane had been thinking a lot about Toby and started to wonder if he was the father and wanted to know if Caitlyn was thinking it as well. Shane didn't want to say anything because he doesn't want to upset Nate, Caitlyn and Mitchie anymore than he has done in the past.

Shane and Mitchie had got dressed and left the house. Shane had drove to Caitlyn and Nate flat and Mitchie and Shane sat in the car and Shane let out a big sigh and Mitchie looked at Shane.

"What is it Shane?" Mitchie questioned.

"Nothing" Shane sighed out. "It just....nothing" Shane

"OK, well let's go in" Mitchie said getting out of the car.

Shane got out and locked his car door and Mitchie rang the doorbell.

**Caitlyn, Nate, Shane and Mitchie **

Nate had heard the doorbell ring and Caitlyn was busy changing Toby nappy and Nate got up to answer it and smiled at Mitchie and Shane.

"Hi guys, want to come in?" Nate offered.

Mitchie and Shane went in and Shane closed the door behind and saw Caitlyn changing Toby nappy and he smiled at them. He had been thinking that his boy being a good boy for Caitlyn. Mitchie and Shane sat down and Caitlyn had finished changing and picked him up and smiled at Shane and Mitchie.

"Are you guys OK?" Caitlyn asked.

"Were fine" Mitchie answered.

Caitlyn gave Toby a cuddle. "Hey haven't you and Nate got your shoot to do today?" Shane questioned.

"Yeah, were going with you two as well" Caitlyn replied.

So they had all left and got to the shoot and Nate was holding Toby for Caitlyn and she was talking to Mitchie but Shane was looking at Caitlyn.

"Ah.....Nate it so wonderful that you could make it" the lady burst out and then looked at Caitlyn. "Oh Caitlyn....nice to see you too"

"Thanks" Caitlyn muttered.

"Oh father and son bonding moments it a lovely feeling isn't it Nate?" the lady asked.

"Yeah" Nate answered holding Toby who was peacefully sleeping on Nate shoulder.

"Well I need you guys to change......You'll be wearing white tops with jeans and Toby will be wearing this" the lady gave to Caitlyn.

So Nate and Caitlyn got changed and Nate changed Toby in his baby clothes and picked him up.

"Right well why don't we do mother and son first?" the lady suggested.

Caitlyn took Toby from Nate and she sat on the cushions and laid Toby on one. After that the lady took shoots off Caitlyn and Nate and then the whole family. After the shoot, Caitlyn, Nate, Toby, Mitchie and Shane all went to Mrs. Founder house and she took Toby from Caitlyn and Nate wraps his arms around Caitlyn and kisses her lightly on the forehead.

**Everyone **

In the next few days, everyone had met up at the cafe and they had all been talking.

"So who lost the bet?" Barron asked.

"Well I lost the bet with Shane" Mitchie answered.

"I meant between Lola and Tess" Barron said.

"Lola won" Tess sighed out giving her 50 bucks. "I hate you two"

Caitlyn and Nate laughed and stayed in each other arms. "The baby actually brought them two closer" Ella replied.

"And what about you guys, because we know you made one as well" Caitlyn responded.

"The boys won" Mitchie let out.

"Sander, Barron and Andy lost the bet with Shane, Nate and Jason dads" Lola pointed out.

Caitlyn and Nate looked at them in all in shock and Peggy smiled. "I'm the only one who didn't make a bet" Peggy said.

"Let me guess are mothers made a bet as well" Nate let out.

"Yup, they all said you guys would fall apart, get a divorce, probably one of you two abandoning Toby" Lola replied.

Nate was shocked and so was Caitlyn. "Sounds like your mother" Caitlyn muttered to Nate and he chuckled and hugged Caitlyn closer to him.

Later on......Shane and Caitlyn were alone outside and he whispered to her. "You don't fool me" Shane whispered.

Caitlyn looked at Shane. "What are you talking about?" Caitlyn asked quietly.

"I want some DNA results on who's Toby dad" Shane answered quietly.

"Nate is Toby father, Shane I made you wear protection" Caitlyn whispered.

"No you didn't" Shane muttered to Caitlyn.

"Get away from me Shane, I know who Toby father is and it not you" Caitlyn burst out quietly.

"I miss your lips" Shane whispered.

"Yeah well I don't miss you Shane" Caitlyn said quietly.

Shane grabbed Caitlyn and pulled her round the corner and Shane pinned Caitlyn against the wall and then they noticed Barron and Tess were making out and Caitlyn and Shane were shocked.

Shane looked back at Caitlyn and got closer to her lips and brushed his lips against hers and kisses Caitlyn with passion and she kissed him back......with Tess and Barron, they broke apart.

"When will you tell Sander?" Barron asked.

"Soon I promise" Tess answered and she looked around her and saw Caitlyn and Shane kissing each other. "Oh my god"

"They doing it again" Barron sighed out looking at Tess.

"You know they probably seen us as well" Tess said.

"Best not to say anything" Barron whispered kissing Tess.

Back at Caitlyn and Shane, who were still kissing each other like mad. They broke apart. "God.....you're still good at it" Shane said breathless.

Caitlyn pushed Shane away from her and had teardrops coming down her face. "Shane.....I don't want to do this anymore" Caitlyn cried quietly. "I love Nate"

"Cait, I think we both know that isn't true" Shane whispered.

"It is Shane" Caitlyn cried. "Just keep away from me"

Caitlyn walked off and Shane kicked the flower pots over and saw Mitchie and Nate standing there with Toby.

"You can't keep away can you?" Nate asked giving Toby to Mitchie.

"No I guess not" Shane answered.

"Keep away from her Shane" Nate said taking Toby from Mitchie and going after Caitlyn who was crying her eyes out and Nate asked Lola if she could take Toby for a few minutes and she did.

Nate walked over to Caitlyn and sat down with her and she looked at him. "I saw you Caity" Nate whispered.

"You did hear what I said right?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yes, I've told Shane to keep away from you" Nate answered running his fingers through Caitlyn hair and brought her closer to his body. "I love you Caitlyn and Toby"

Caitlyn nodded. "I love you too" Caitlyn said kissing Nate on the lips.

Mitchie had come up to Caitlyn and sat with her. "Probably best if we stayed away" Mitchie replied.

"I'm sorry Mitchie" Caitlyn responded.

"Me too" Mitchie let out. "Bye Caitlyn, it's been nice knowing you as one of my best friends and my husband love affair"

Caitlyn nodded. "Yeah you too Mitchie" Caitlyn let out.

Mitchie got up and left with Shane. Caitlyn looked at Nate and cried onto his shoulder. Lola, Barron, Tess, Sander, Peggy, Ella and Jason all stood there watching it all fall apart between the four again. Caitlyn then said something. "Nate.....We need to take a DNA test" Caitlyn said.

They were all shocked at Caitlyn speech. "Why?" Nate asked.

"To show Shane that Toby isn't his son" Caitlyn answered in tears.

Nate sighed and looked away and then back at Caitlyn. "What are you going to do if he is?" Nate questioned.

"Just promise you won't leave me" Caitlyn cried quietly.

Nate hugged Caitlyn and he looks at the others with a weak smile.....


	18. The DNA Results

**DNA Results **

**Caitlyn, Nate, Mitchie and Shane**

It has been a month since Mitchie, Caitlyn, Nate and Shane all last saw each other. Caitlyn and Nate had taken some DNA test and so had Shane to see who Toby real dad was. Shane and Mitchie had entered with Sabrina and she ran up to Caitlyn and Nate.

"AUNTIE CAIT, UNCLE NATE" Sabrina yelled running up to them and giving them a hug.

"Hey Sabrina, are you OK?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, did you hear mommy expecting again?" Sabrina questioned.

"No we didn't" Caitlyn answered. "But that great news are you looking forwards to being a big sister?"

"Yeah I can't wait I hope it a girl, I've always wanted a baby sister" Sabrina replied.

"Awww.....that's sweet" Caitlyn responded.

"Why are you here?" Sabrina asked. "Why haven't you been coming to see mommy?"

"Sabrina...." Mitchie called out. "Come over here"

Sabrina walked over to Mitchie and Shane and sat on the chair. Nate had been holding Toby and Caitlyn was reading the baby book. Mitchie had been reading a leaflet and Shane was messing around with Sabrina.

**Barron, Tess, Peggy, Andy, Lola, Sander, Jason and Ella**

Peggy had just revealed she getting married to Andy in 2 months time and everyone was trying to celebrate but just wasn't in the mood.

"I wonder if Nate will stay with Caitlyn" Ella said.

"He loves her too much" Jason replied. "He'll stay with her"

"Why does Shane have to ruin everything?" Peggy asked. "I mean he knows Nate and Caitlyn are very happy together why ruin it?"

"Because that how Shane was brought up probably" Jason answered. "He mom always been a selfish because she slept with Nate dad after Shane was born"

"Oh my god" they all burst out.

"I know because she become pregnant after having a one night with him" Jason revealed.

"What happened to the baby?" Lola asked.

"No one knows because Shane mom did a runner for like two years and she came back to Shane dad and never told anyone what happened or what it was nothing" Jason answered.

"So Shane and Nate could have a half brother or sister out there?" Tess questioned.

"Yeah probably but Shane mom doesn't like talking about it" Jason said. "It's like when Ella gave birth, she freaked out and didn't come into to see Ella or the twins, she even freaked out when Mitchie gave birth to Sabrina"

"Do Shane and Nate know about this?" Ella asked.

"Nope" Jason replied.

"Then how do you know about it?" Peggy questioned.

"Mr. Founder told me" Jason responded.

"Oh my god....." Ella let out. "Shane and Nate have rights to know they could have a sister or brother out there"

"Yeah but it better this way" Jason said. "If they ever found out Mrs. Gray would probably run off again like she did when she found she was pregnant"

"Oh my god" Tess and Lola sighed out.

"Did everyone find out about the one night stand?" Sander asked.

"Yeah, Mr. Founder told his wife everything and Mr. Gray had found out once she was pregnant" Jason answered.

"Bloody hell" Lola said. "This is a bit harsh keeping it from Nate and Shane"

"It been 24 years now, Shane and Nate were only babies at this ages" Jason pointed out. "You never know the child could be living a perfect life or a crap life or she probably met Nate and Shane already because of Connect 3 no one knows"

"I know my mom kept a secret from me and told me I had a sister but she died when she was 5 years old" Peggy replied. "I was only a year old when she died though"

"Awww.....honey" Andy responded hugging her.

"Oh well...." Lola sighed out. "Secrets are hurtful but sometimes better kept inside the heart and some that need to be told"

"I really hope Nate and Caitlyn get through this and I do hope Nate the father" Ella replied.

"It will make Nate day if he is" Jason let out.

**Nate, Caitlyn, Shane and Mitchie**

They had been called in and they all sat in the room and the doctor came in with a file in his hands and he sat down.

"How are we all?" the doctor asked looking at Mitchie, Shane and Nate.

"I'm fine" Mitchie answered. "Can we just get this over with?"

"Caitlyn, how are you feeling?" the doctor questioned. "I heard you're under a lot of stress right now"

"I'm managing" Caitlyn answered.

"You look tired of course I know it might have something to do with Toby keeping you up but you look too tired for just that" the doctor let out.

Nate held Caitlyn hand for support. "I've not been sleeping well" Caitlyn replied.

"Well the results are here I'm happy to say" the doctor said. "But before I read them out is there anyone in this room that doesn't want to know?"

"Me" Caitlyn burst out. "I don't want to know"

"Caitlyn, you're the one who told them to take the test" the doctor replied.

"I would rather be out there than listen to the results" Caitlyn responded.

"OK, you can leave then" the doctor said.

Caitlyn looked at Mitchie, Shane and Nate. "I'm sorry guys" Caitlyn replied getting up and leaving the room.

"Great one Shane, you really put a lot of pressure on her" Nate argues rubbing Toby back.

"Right is everyone ready to know?" the doctor asked.

"Yes" they all answered.

Caitlyn had seen Jason and Ella come in and she got up and hugged them straight away. "Who is the father?" Ella asked.

"I don't know" Caitlyn answered. "I didn't want to hear the results"

"Oh Caity" Jason said hugging her for support.

An half an hour later......Nate came out still holding Toby and Jason, Ella and Caitlyn stood up and Shane and Mitchie came out with the doctor.

"OK thank you doctor" Mitchie said shaking his hand.

"Caitlyn, it nice seeing you again" the doctor responded.

Caitlyn nodded and took Toby from Nate and cuddled him. "Well who is the father?" Ella questioned.

**Lola, Barron, Tess, Sander, Peggy and Andy**

They had all waited for Jason, Ella, Caitlyn, Mitchie and Nate to walk through the doors waiting to hear who the father was. They had all came in and Sabrina was screaming and ran over to Tristan, Janet and Janey.

"Hi guys" Lola said.

"Oh I'm guessing it bad news" Sander muttered to Tess.

Ella smiled and nodded in excitement and Caitlyn had a little smile on her face and Lola sat in front of Caitlyn. "Who is then?" Lola asked.

"Well I wasn't in the room but by Mitchie and Nate face expression I could tell....." Caitlyn answered.

"Nate the father" Mitchie burst out for Caitlyn who smiled.

"Oh that great news" Lola said hugging Caitlyn. "So where is Shane?"

"He not happy" Mitchie replied.

"He should be glad" Tess responded.

Caitlyn just remember something that happened between Barron and Tess and Caitlyn stood up and walked over to Tess.

"Why are you here?" Caitlyn asked.

"Duh.....I wanted to hear the news" Tess answered.

"You might have fooled them lot but you never fooled me Tess" Caitlyn replied slapping her across the face.

"HEY CAITLYN" Everyone yelled out.

"OK, what was that for?" Tess burst out.

"Oh don't play fool with me Tess, me and Shane saw you" Caitlyn argued.

"Ok, Caity, what did you see?" Lola asked.

"Go on tell them because I haven't got my partner who saw it as well" Caitlyn answered to Tess.

Shane walks in and sits down next to Mitchie. "Well he here now" Caitlyn said.

Shane looked confused and looked at Caitlyn who nodded and Shane noticed what Caitlyn was on about.

"OK what is going on?" Lola questioned.

"Tess is no longer a friend, she been playing around isn't that right Tess?" Caitlyn asked.

"I'm not saying anything" Tess answered.

"Fine, Tess been cheating on you Sander" Caitlyn revealed. "With Barron"

Lola was shocked and slapped Barron across the face. Shane pushed Caitlyn lightly and they walked over to Mitchie and Nate and sat down.

"I want you both OUT" Lola shouted.

Tristan, Sabrina, Janet and Janey were all sat on the stairs listening and Barron and Tess left the house and Lola burst into tears and Caitlyn saw Tristan expression and Caitlyn got up. "Lola not here you don't" Caitlyn whispered taking her into the kitchen.

"Sander, are you OK?" Ella asked.

Sander had left the house after Tess and Barron and had a fight with Barron and Nate gave Toby to Mitchie to hold and Nate, Shane, Jason and Andy all ran outside to break the fight up and Barron had left without saying anything and Tess took her rings off and gave them to Jason and got into her car.

"You will be expecting a divorce paper" Tess replied driving off.

Sander pushed the guys off him and took the rings off Jason and walked off. Caitlyn came out with Mitchie and Lola.

**Sander and Caitlyn **

"I'll go" Caitlyn said going after Sander and she caught up with him. "Hey, hey, hey it not your fault you know" Caitlyn let out trying to calm Sander down.

"I really thought she wanted to be with me for the rest of her life" Sander cried out.

"She selfish and will always be that way" Caitlyn burst out. "Sander, no point wasting your time on her, you have friends that care and you're find someone I promise that will want children with you and that will love you no matter what happens"

Sander looks at Caitlyn and nods lightly and hugs Caitlyn. They pull out of the hug and Sander press his lips against Caitlyn and she kisses him back but then breaks it off.

"Sorry" Sander let out.

"It's OK" Caitlyn replied hugging Sander.

"Just I remember what we were like on our first date" Sander said.

"Sander......you're emotionally hurting right now" Caitlyn responded. "I remember when Nate broke up with Miley and Selena and I was there to comfort him.....he kissed me......it natural for boys to do that"

Sander nodded and hugged Caitlyn. Nate, Shane, Jason and Andy came and sat with them. Caitlyn smiled at them all.

"Natural?" Jason said.

Caitlyn pushed Jason away and Nate put his arms around Caitlyn and she kissed him.


	19. Caitlyn and Nate baby

**Caitlyn and Nate Baby**

_**6 Years Later **_

**Everyone**

It was a hot, sunny day in L.A and they all arrived at the beach. They all found a spot to sit in and Caitlyn took Toby from Nate.

"Sun-cream" Caitlyn said rubbing it on Toby.

"Oh mommy.......I hate this stuff" Toby moans.

"Well it protects, look the others have to wear it" Caitlyn pointed out.

"Yeah even mommy" Nate said putting some on her nose.

"Oh don't you two start with the sun-cream" Mitchie laughed out rubbing it on Sabrina.

Caitlyn squeezed more on her hand rubbing them together and more on Toby. After putting sun-cream on, Sabrina, Tristan, Janet, Janey, Liam and Toby all ran off to the sea. Shane had come over to them with his and Mitchie 5 year old, Lilly and their newborn that was now 3 years old, Lisa.

"Hello....you made it" Mitchie let out.

"Yeah" Shane said sitting down by Mitchie and let Lisa crawl away from him. Shane played with Lisa so did Nate, Sander, Andy and Jason. Mitchie, Ella, Lola, Caitlyn and Peggy were all talking.

"I can't believe were still together after 6 years" Peggy let out.

"So Cait, I heard you and Nate is planning again" Lola said.

"WHAT?" Caitlyn yelled. "No, who said that?"

"Well Jason told Ella" Lola answered.

"Mitchie told me" Ella pointed out.

"Peggy told me" Mitchie said.

"Shane told me" Peggy replied.

"So if I guess right Shane and Nate been talking" Mitchie responded.

"Yeah...." Caitlyn said. "NATE"

Nate turned around and ran over to Caitlyn and bends down to face her. "What?" Nate asked.

"Have you been talking to Shane at all about us planning again?" Caitlyn questioned.

"I might have let it slip" Nate answered.

"Nate I haven't even said yes yet and your already going round saying were planning" Caitlyn argues.

"Oh sorry....." Nate said leaving Caitlyn on her own.

Caitlyn looks at the others with a smile. "I don't see what so bad, I mean Toby turned out great, Mitchie and Shane are doing a brilliant job on Sabrina, Lisa and Lilly" Lola said.

"I and Jason are planning again" Ella let out. "We love Janet, Janey and Liam but we want another child"

"I'm only sticking to the one because I haven't got anyone special in my life" Lola replied.

"I and Andy have got one on the way" Peggy said putting her hand on the bump.

"I don't know I mean Toby was hard work" Caitlyn responded.

"Well I think it will be great if you two have another child together" Lola pointed out.

"That's mean we would have to get a bigger place to live" Caitlyn said.

"Oh come on Caity, you were expecting to live in that flat for the rest of your life, god it a 2 bedroom flat, with one bathroom, one kitchen and living area" Mitchie burst out. "Shane and I didn't want to live the other house but we did it just starting a prober family Cait"

Caitlyn nodded. "Yeah well I don't want anyone" Caitlyn replied. "Yet"

"Caity, what are you scared of?" Ella asked. "You're never ever going to lose Nate, no matter how many times you cheat, no matter how many times you two fight, no matter how much Nate family hates you, it just never ever going to happen"

"Yeah but no one knows that I mean Barron and Lola fell apart as soon as Tristan was born and Toby only 6, it could get worster" Caitlyn answered.

"Nah, Nate and me were talking the other day and he said if he lost you and Toby he would fall apart and kill himself" Peggy said looking at her. "You're marriage ain't going anywhere, I mean yeah so what you both had affair and cheated on each other but you two can't help each other you can't let go"

"He you're soul mate" Ella said.

"He you're partner in crime" Lola replied.

"He you're lover" Mitchie responded.

"He was the first one to set eyes on you" Peggy let out.

"First one to ask you marry him" Lola whispered.

"The first one to say I love you and meaning it from the heart" Mitchie said.

"OK, stop it all of you" Caitlyn burst out. "I'm just not ready for another child"

"Well we ain't going to say anymore about it because it down to you and Nate to talk about it" Lola replied.

"We got Toby for the night tonight so why don't you talk to him about it Caity instead of putting your marriage on a tough spot" Ella responded.

"Fine I'll talk to him" Caitlyn sighed out.

Later on......Toby said his goodbyes to Caitlyn and Nate.

"Be a good boy" Caitlyn said hugging Toby.

"Love you mommy" Toby let out walking to Liam.

**Caitlyn and Nate **

Nate got into the car and Caitlyn got into the passenger seat and Nate started the car and drove. Caitlyn and Nate were sat in silent for about half an hour until Nate spoke.

"So what were you and the girls talking about?" Nate asked.

Caitlyn looked at Nate in shock and he looked at her and smiled. "Mr. Founder, whatever I and the girls talk about got nothing to do with you" Caitlyn answered smiling back at him.

"I know you're going to tell me eventually" Nate let out.

"Oh I don't think so Mr. Founder" Caitlyn said.

Nate stopped the car and Caitlyn looked at him and Nate got closer to her. "Maybe this will make you tell me" Nate replied kissing Caitlyn on the lips.

Caitlyn pushed him away and shakes her head. "Nope, can we please just get home" Caitlyn begged.

Nate chuckled and started car and drove and Caitlyn swallowed hard and decides to confront Nate about their marriage and another baby.

"Nate....." Caitlyn said.

"Yes Caity" Nate responded.

Caitlyn changed her mind and said. "Never mind"

Nate nods and noticed something bothering Caitlyn and he takes one of her hands and kisses it. "I love you Caity" Nate replied.

"I love you too Nate" Caitlyn let out.

They arrived home and Caitlyn sat on the sofa and Nate joined her. "Are you OK Caity?" Nate asked.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Caitlyn answered.

"Just looks like something bothering you" Nate said.

"No" Caitlyn lied.

Nate nodded and leans closer to Caitlyn and kisses her on the lips and she kisses him back and Caitlyn puts her arms around Nate neck and Nate hands went up Caitlyn top and she stops him by grabbing his hand and pushing him off her. Nate looked confused and looks at Caitlyn who got up from where she was sitting.

"I'm sorry Nate...." Caitlyn whispered looking out of the window and she felt Nate arms go around her waist.

"What's wrong?" Nate questioned.

"I heard you wanted another baby" Caitlyn answered.

"Ah" Nate let out and kissed Caitlyn shoulder.

"Nate, I'm not so sure I want another child" Caitlyn said.

"Caity, we haven't even spoken to each other about it" Nate replied. "So why bring it up if you don't want another one?"

"Because I know you do" Caitlyn burst out pushing Nate away from her. "I don't want to hurt you Nate, I don't want our marriage to go down the drain, I don't want to have to arguing with you over this another baby thing, and I just don't want to lose you Nate that why I'm scared of having another child in case it rips us apart"

"Caity....." Nate began to say as he hears Caitlyn cry and walks over to her and takes her hands into his. "You're not hurting me, our marriage is not going down the drain I will love you no matter what you do or what you have done wrong and you're never going to lose to me and to be honest with you, I don't think a baby will ever come between us"

Caitlyn kept her eyes on Nate and she kisses him and he kisses her back and she wraps her arms around Nate neck and Nate arms went around Caitlyn waist and he brought her closer to him. The kiss got more passion; they were both on the sofa in each other arms still kissing. Nate had broken it off and Caitlyn smiles at him.

"I'm the luckiest man alive to have you" Nate whispered.

Caitlyn laughed slightly and kisses him again and whispers. "Make love to me Nate" Caitlyn said quietly.

Nate looks at her and asked. "Are you sure?" Nate asked.

"Shhh, let's go to the bedroom" Caitlyn answered getting up and taking his hand.

**Ella, Jason, Shane, Mitchie, Lola, Sander, Peggy and Andy**

"I wonder if Nate and Caity are OK" Ella said.

"Why wouldn't they be?" Jason asked.

"They talking about the baby" Ella answered.

"Well I hope they not killing each other" Mitchie sighs out.

Then they hear a scream coming down the stairs and it was Toby and they all rushed over to him.

"TOBY" Ella yelled trying to wake him up.

"It was by accident" Lilly replied.

"We got to get him to the hospital, he not waking up" Ella said.

Jason picked him up and carried him to the car and they all drove to the hospital and the doctors took him from Jason. Half an hour later, the doctors came out and spoke to Ella and Jason.

"How is he doctor?" Ella burst out asking.

"Um well he stabled but he not breathing very well" the doctor answered.

"Please tell me his going to survive" Ella said.

"He has a brain damage....." the doctor replied.

"Oh god....." Ella let out.

"I'm sorry it must be a hard time for you....." the doctor began to say.

"A HARD TIME, how are we going to break it to Nate and Caity" Ella burst out.

"Oh are you not the parents?" the doctor asked.

"No, he was sleeping over at ours" Jason answered.

"Probably best if you rang his parents up" the doctor replied.

Mitchie got her phone and dialled Caitlyn and Nate number.


	20. Survived or Death

**Survived or Death **

**Caitlyn and Nate **

Nate and Caitlyn were kissing each other deeply and Nate was still on top of Caitlyn and they were both breathless.

"God.....you're too good" Nate burst out.

Caitlyn laughs and kisses Nate on the lips. "I'm also good at this" Caitlyn whispered kissing Nate.

The phone rang and Nate looked at it and Caitlyn whispered. "Ignore it" Caitlyn muttered. "Just our night tonight"

Nate laughs and kisses Caitlyn neck.

**Everyone apart Caitlyn and Nate **

"Come on answer your bloody phone" Mitchie muttered to herself.

Mitchie hung up and walked over to the others. "No answer"

"Can't you leave a message?" the doctor asked.

"No, they never check their messages if they did get any" Mitchie answered trying Caitlyn mobile.

**Nate and Caitlyn **

Caitlyn and Nate were laughing and kissing each other and Caitlyn let out a moan when she felt Nate biting her neck and then they heard Caitlyn mobile going off and Caitlyn sat up got it out of her pockets and it was Mitchie and Caitlyn pressed rejected and threw her phone onto the bedside table and kisses Nate.

**Everyone apart Caitlyn and Nate **

"She rejected it" Mitchie burst out.

"We're going to have to go over there" Peggy said.

"I'll try Nate mobile" Jason replied dialling it.

**Caitlyn and Nate **

Nate and Caitlyn were breathless and still kissing each other and Nate made his way to Caitlyn neck and she let out a moan and he chuckled and met with her lips again. Then they heard Nate mobile and Caitlyn and Nate let out a groan and Nate got off Caitlyn and got his phone and looked at the caller ID, it was Jason and he looked at Caitlyn.

"Jason...." Nate sighed out showing Caitlyn.

Caitlyn took the phone and rejected it and threw the phone onto the bedside cabin and Nate climbed back on top of Caitlyn and started kissing her neck and she let out a moan.

**Everyone apart Caitlyn and Nate **

"He rejected it" Jason said.

"Right that it I'm going over there" Mitchie burst out leaving.

"Doctor I'm going to leave Peggy and Lola here" Ella replied leaving.

Jason, Shane, Mitchie and Ella all left the hospital and drove to Caitlyn and Nate flat.

**Caitlyn and Nate **

Caitlyn and Nate were breathless and he continued to kiss Caitlyn on the lips and Caitlyn phone rang again and she looked at it and it was Ella and she rejected it and Nate laughs with Caitlyn and continues.

Then half an hour later......BANG on the door and Caitlyn and Nate stops and Nate looks at Caitlyn in shock.

"What the hell....?" Caitlyn whispered.

Nate got up putting something on and opening the bedroom door and the banging continued and Caitlyn came out of the room in just a robe and Nate shouts.

"ALRIGHT I'M COMING HOLD YOUR HORSES" Nate shouts unlocking the door and Mitchie pushes it open.

"Oh sorry for disturbing you" Mitchie burst out. "We have been trying to get hold of you two for the last hour and a half"

Caitlyn let out a sigh. "Sorry we been busy" Caitlyn argues. "What are you all doing here?"

"Toby in hospital" Ella said.

"WHAT?" Nate and Caitlyn yells.

"Now you worry, when I call you answer your phone" Ella burst out. "She didn't mean to but Lilly pushed Toby down the stairs"

Caitlyn and Nate were shocked and were speechless.

"You two need to come now" Mitchie let out.

Caitlyn ran into the bedroom putting on her clothes and they all left the flat and rushed to the hospital and Caitlyn and Nate ran to Lola, Sander and Peggy.

"What's happening?" Caitlyn asked worrying.

The doctor and nurse came out of the room. "Hello are you Toby mother?" the doctor questioned.

Caitlyn was looking behind the doctor and saw Toby laying there on the hospital and she let tears flow down her face and she nods.

"He going to need an operation....." the doctor let out.

"WHAT?" Caitlyn yelled. "WHY?"

"He got a brain damage and it looks like it been there for more than a few days" the doctor answered. "Has he been complaining about head problems at all or hit his head anywhere hard?"

"He was complaining about one the other day but I thought it being hot he was getting too much sun" Caitlyn said in a panic.

"Did you give anything to him for the pain to heal down?" the nurse asked.

"No" Caitlyn answered.

"We need you to sign these forms for him to have this operation" the nurse said giving Nate the forms.

Nate had signed them and then Caitlyn signed them and gave it to the nurse. "Do you want to come and see him before he goes?" the nurse asked.

Caitlyn and Nate goes in and Ella looks at them all and hugs Jason for support. Nate and Caitlyn walk over to him and kiss him lightly on the head and he opens his eyes a little.

"Mommy" Toby said very, very quietly.

"It's OK sweetie, mommy here" Caitlyn cried quietly.

"We must go" the doctor said.

Caitlyn and Nate watches Toby being rolled away and they walk over to the others and Mitchie walks over to Caitlyn and hugs her and Caitlyn pushes Mitchie away and sits down in tears.

"Caity, this isn't your fault" Ella said. "He did tell you but you thought of course it a headache what more could you have done?"

"All we can do is hope" Shane sighed out sitting down.

Lilly, Tristan, Janey, Janet and Liam were all sitting on the floor by the desk and Lilly got up and walked over to Nate and Caitlyn and they look at her.

"I'm sorry" Lilly said tearfully.

"You didn't do anything Lilly" Nate replied.

"I pushed him by accident" Lilly cried quietly.

"Oh sweetie, it not your fault" Mitchie let out kneeing down to face her daughter.

Caitlyn just stares at Lilly and Lilly climbs on Caitlyn and hugs her. "I'll look after you" Lilly said hugging Caitlyn.

Caitlyn burst into tears and hugs Lilly back. An hour and half later, Toby was brought back and the doctor came up smiling at them.

"How is he?" Caitlyn asked.

"Were keeping him in for the next few days, were not sure he should go home yet" the doctor answered. "The operation didn't go too well, he nearly died on us but brought he back to life"

Caitlyn let more tears down her face and Nate hugs her. "Can I see him?" Caitlyn questioned.

"Course you can" the doctor said taking Caitlyn into the room and she walked over to Toby and held his hand. "I'll be back shortly"

Caitlyn didn't say anything but everyone else came in and saw Caitlyn holding his hand tight to her face and she was crying heavily.

"Caitlyn, there is nothing more you can do" Ella said.

"It my fault he here" Caitlyn let out.

"No it isn't" Nate burst out.

"Yes it is, I should have taken more care when he had a headache instead of going partying leaving him on his own" Caitlyn cried out loudly.

"Caity, it is not your fault" Nate said firmly gripping his hand on her arms and she pushes him away from her.

"Get away from me Nate" Caitlyn whispered holding Toby hand.

"Caitlyn, he trying to support you" Lola replied tearfully.

"I don't care just get away from me" Caitlyn said.

Nate left the room and Caitlyn continues to look at Toby sleeping peacefully. The next few days, Caitlyn hasn't seen Nate for 3 days now and she was worried that she lost him for good now or was they stronger than this.

Caitlyn had sat in the chair and let tears roll down her cheek. Toby still hasn't woken up from the operation and Caitlyn blames herself for Toby brain damage. Caitlyn had fallen asleep trying to forget everyone that was around her and the pains she was getting inside.

The next day, Toby was awake and sitting up and Caitlyn had been there smiling at him. "Mommy" Toby let out hugging her.

"Hey sweetie" Caitlyn said tearfully.

"Are you feeling OK Toby?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah I'm feeling great, what happened to my headache I had?" Toby questioned.

"We fixed it and now it gone" the doctor answered.

"Wicked.....Mommy, where's daddy?" Toby asked.

"I don't know" Caitlyn replied kissing Toby on the forehead.

Later on......Nate had come in to find Toby sleeping and Caitlyn sleeping in the chair and he had walked over to them both and put the flowers on Toby bed and bends down to look at Caitlyn and gently woke her up.

"Caity...." Nate whispered.

Caitlyn woke up and coughed and saw Nate in front of her and she smiled weakly and hugged him and started crying. "Nate...."

"Sorry I stayed away too long, I just thought I give you a bit of space" Nate lied.

Caitlyn smiled and kisses Nate on the lips and noticed the marks on his neck and faces Nate. "What these marks on your neck?" Caitlyn asked.

"Caity, I can explain" Nate answered.

"Let me guess, you got drunk and slept with some random strange" Caitlyn let out.

"It was a mistake, I was stupid" Nate whispered.

"Yeah......I was fool get out Nate" Caitlyn said loudly causing Toby to wake up.

"Caity please" Nate begged.

"You make me sick Nate.....just get out" Caitlyn replied getting up from her chair and walking away from Nate.

"Daddy...." Toby let out.

Caitlyn and Nate looked at him. "How are you feeling mate?" Nate asked.

"Tired" Toby answered quietly.

"It's OK, you go back to sleep me and mommy will take it outside" Nate said dragging Caitlyn out of the room.

"GET OFF ME NATE" Caitlyn screamed and everyone was looking at them.

Ella, Jason, Mitchie, Shane, Lola, Peggy, Andy and Sander all came in and saw them both making a scene and saw Toby sitting up listening to them.

"YOU CHEATED ON ME NATE" Caitlyn cried out. "JUST LEAVE YEAH I WAS A FOOL TO TRUST YOU"

"Caity...." Nate let out.

Caitlyn went back into Toby room and Shane put his hand on Nate and left the hospital. The others followed Caitlyn and Toby was staring at Caitlyn.

"Mommy...." Toby said tearfully.

Caitlyn saw the flowers and picked them up and took the card out and it said – _**I love you Caity **_– Caitlyn threw flowers onto the chair and Jason hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.


	21. Anyone of Us

**Anyone of Us **

**Caitlyn and Toby **

Caitlyn was taking Toby home today after 2 weeks of staying in the hospital. On the other hand, Caitlyn hasn't seen Nate for 2 weeks since she found out he cheated on her with some stranger. Caitlyn had thanks the doctor and Toby and her left. When they arrived home, Toby ran over to his toys and started playing with them all.

"Dinner will be ready at about half 5 sweetie" Caitlyn said kissing him on the forehead.

"Mommy, is daddy coming home?" Toby asked.

Caitlyn looked at Toby and swallowed hard. "I don't know" Caitlyn answered.

Caitlyn walked into hers and Nate bedroom and saw it was a mess. Caitlyn opens the curtains and starts picking up Nate dirty clothes and putting them in black bags and Caitlyn found a pair of underwear on the floor and she knows there not hers and she burst into tears and drops them onto the floor and realised Nate brought the girls back here.

Caitlyn goes to the wardrobe and bags all Nate clothes and calls the key place and asked them to change her lock. Later on at dinner, Toby and Caitlyn were sitting at the table eating their dinner and Caitlyn hears a car and yelling and then she heard someone shouting her name.

"CAITLYN" Nate yells.

Caitlyn gets up and walks over to the window and opens it and sees Nate standing there.

"What do you want Nate?" Caitlyn asked.

"I WANNA SEE MY SON" Nate answered.

"He doesn't want to see you" Caitlyn said tearfully.

"CAITY......" Nate yells.

Caitlyn leaves the window and grabs a bag and throws it out of the window landing onto the dry ground and more and more gets thrown out and Caitlyn takes her rings off.

"YOU SEE THIS NATE, THIS IS A RING THAT YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO LOVE ME FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE WELL NOT ANYMORE" Caitlyn shouts throwing the ring and it landed on the clothes and Nate look at it. "Goodbye Nate"

Caitlyn closed the window and walks over to Toby and hugs him tightly to her. Later on Caitlyn puts him in his bed and kisses him lightly on the forehead. Caitlyn leaves his room and goes to the sofa and sits on it and put her hand on her tummy and whispered to herself.

"This isn't your fault baby" Caitlyn whispered rubbing her tummy.

After the next few weeks, Caitlyn puts the flat up for sale and Nate didn't know until he was told.

**Everyone apart from Caitlyn and Toby**

"She put the flat up for sale" Mitchie sighed out showing him the magazine.

Nate takes it from Mitchie and throws it in the bin. "Nate, you can't let her go like that" Ella struggled to get out.

"I've lost her for good this time" Nate whispered.

"She pregnant with your child, she going to need you" Lola replied sadly.

"She......what?"

"Oh, she didn't tell you" Mitchie said.

"No she didn't" Nate let out. "How many months is she?"

"Err.....um I think she about a month and a half" Ella answered.

"Great" Nate muttered.

**Everyone **

Caitlyn had a moving van outside the flat and Nate had come with Shane, Jason, Sander, Andy, Peggy, Lola, Mitchie and Ella. Caitlyn saw Nate and got hold of Toby hand and he saw Nate.

"What are you doing here?" Caitlyn asked.

"Come to see Toby" Nate answered.

Toby looked up at Caitlyn and she smiled at him. "It your choice" Toby smiled and ran up to Nate and he picked him up and hugged him tight.

"Um be careful with that box" Caitlyn said to the man who was carrying the box and he smiled at her.

"Caity, why didn't you tell you were pregnant again?" Nate asked.

"I have my reasons Nate" Caitlyn answered giving him some paperwork while was the divorce papers.

The others were shocked and Nate put Toby down and ripped it up and gave it back to Caitlyn. "No I'm not going to sign them" Nate replied.

"Why are you doing this?" Caitlyn questioned in tears.

Nate didn't answer and Caitlyn walked away and Toby followed her. "I'm doing it because I love you Caity" Nate burst out.

"You love me? Oh if you loved me then why do it Nate?" Caitlyn asked.

"Made a mistake" Nate answered.

"Yeah well you made the big one" Caitlyn responded walking back into the flat and she then came back out with her bag and closed the door and walks down the stairs and puts her bag into the car and belts Toby up in his baby chair and close the door and gives the key to the saler.

"Bye Nate" Caitlyn sighed out getting in her car and driving off.

The moving van followed Caitlyn and Nate looks at the others who just stood around with their heads down and then they all looked up at Nate.

"She gone" Lola let out getting into her car with Sander and she drove off.

4 weeks later.......Connect 3 had a tour and Nate had made a new song and wanted to sing it on his own and Shane and Jason saw Caitlyn coming in and Nate sat on the chair that was on the stage.

"I wrote this song a few weeks ago to the woman I love who walked out of my life so if a girl called Caitlyn Founder is out there this is for you" Nate spoke through the microphone.

_I've been letting you down, down  
Girl I know I've been such a fool  
Giving in to temptation  
When I should've played it cool  
The situation got out of hand  
I hope you understand_

_It can happen to..  
Anyone of us, anyone you think of  
Anyone can fall  
Anyone can hurt someone they love  
Hearts will break  
'Cause I made a stupid mistake  
It can happen to..  
Anyone of us, say you will forgive me  
Anyone can fail  
Say you will believe me  
I can't take my heart will break  
'Cause I made a stupid mistake  
A stupid mistake_

_She was kind of exciting  
A little crazy I should've known  
She must have altered my senses  
'Cause I offered to walk her home  
The situation got out of hand  
I hope you understand_

_It can happen to..  
Anyone of us, anyone you think of  
Anyone can fall  
Anyone can hurt someone they love  
Hearts will break  
'Cause I made a stupid mistake  
It can happen to..  
Anyone of us, say you will forgive me  
Anyone can fail  
Say you will believe me  
I can't take my heart will break  
'Cause I made a stupid mistake  
A stupid mistake_

_A stupid mistake  
she means nothing to me  
(nothing to me)  
I swear every word is true  
don't wanna lose you_

Caitlyn heard them words "Don't wanna lose you" she felt a teardrop and Jason and Shane put their hand on her shoulder and she smiles at Nate singing the song.

_It can happen to..  
Anyone of us, anyone you think of  
Anyone can fall  
Anyone can hurt someone they love  
Hearts will break  
'Cause I made a stupid mistake  
It can happen to..  
Anyone of us, say you will forgive me  
Anyone can fail  
Say you will believe me  
I can't take my heart will break  
'Cause I made a stupid mistake  
A stupid mistake……stupid mistake _

After Nate finished the song and said thank you to everyone and then Shane and Jason came on the stage and whispered.

"She heard it" Shane whispered.

Nate looked over in the far corner and saw Caitlyn standing there and she had her hand on her tiny bump and everyone had eyes on Caitlyn and then back at Nate.

"I love you Caity" Nate said.

Jason bent down and gave Caitlyn his microphone and all the girls were smiling. "I love you too" Caitlyn repeated giving Jason it back and then everyone starting screaming at the Connect 3 as they start singing again.

Later on after the concert Nate and Caitlyn met up backstage and they hands met and their eyes were melting onto each other, Caitlyn and Nate got closer and kissed each other on the lips and some fan girls came backstage to get some CD signing and Shane and Jason clear they throats and they broke apart.

"You better go and sign them" Caitlyn whispered smiling at him.

Nate whispered. "I'll be back"

Caitlyn and Nate went back to the new house and made love to each other that night......


	22. Chapter 22

**The Finish **

**Shane and Mitchie **

Shane Gray is a happy man, he got what he wanted. He married Mitchie Torres and they had a little girl together called Sabrina Gray. He started another affair off with Caitlyn Geller (Founder) again but after Sabrina got rushed into hospital, Caitlyn put an end to the affair and went back to Nate and Shane went back to Mitchie. But then Shane found out about Mitchie and Nate Founder affair and then told Caitlyn and Shane nearly divorced Mitchie but the two are still stronger than ever. They had 3 girls called Sabrina, Lilly and Lisa and are very happy together.

Mitchie Torres (Gray) is a happy woman, she always followed her dreams. She married Shane Gray and they had a little girl together at first. But what Mitchie didn't know was that Shane had started having another affair with her best friend Caitlyn Geller (Founder). While Mitchie and Shane were having problems, Mitchie turned to Nate Founder for comfort and then they both got caught about having affair with each other. Mitchie became pregnant again and now Shane and Mitchie had 3 little girls called Sabrina, Lilly and Lisa Gray and are very happy together.

**Jason and Ella**

Jason White is a happy man, he always fell in love. He married Ella Jayson after falling in love with her at 'Camp Rock'. The two were always faithful to each other and never fell out or split up once. Jason has been a very supportive friend to his band mates when they marriages were falling apart. He always helped Caitlyn Geller (Founder) out and Nate Founder out when they were going through hell. Jason has three children together called Janet, Janey and Liam. They are very happy together.

Ella Jayson (White) is a happy woman; she always did a loveable things. She married Jason White after falling in love with him at 'Camp Rock'. The two were always faithful to each other and never ever cheated or fell at once. Ella has been a very supportive friend towards the Founder when they were going through tough times. Jason and Ella have 3 children together called Janet, Janey and Liam and are very happy together.

**Sander and Tess **

Sander Lordard is a happy man, he always followed his dreams. He asked Tess Tyler to marry him and they did but then Shane Gray and Caitlyn Geller (Founder) had caught Tess cheating on Sander with Barron. The two divorced after Caitlyn told Sander but Caitlyn and Sander shared a small romance kiss and Caitlyn had pushed him away and told him it was wrong and he agreed and Lola Scott but Sander then got together with Lola and made her very happy.

Tess Tyler (Lordard) is a happy woman, she always told people what to do with life. Tess was asked by Sander Lordard to marry him and she happily accepted but then she was caught by Caitlyn Geller (Founder) and Shane Gray that she was cheating on Sander with Barron. Ever since she was found out she disappeared and never returned.

**Barron and Lola **

Barron Burton is a happy man, he always followed his heart. He was living with Lola Scott and his son Tristan. The two were fairly happy together but then Barron cheats on Lola with Tess Tyler going behind Sander Lordard back. He was caught by Caitlyn Geller (Founder) and Shane Gray and after he was found out he abandoned Lola and Tristan and never returned.

Lola Scott is a happy woman; she always did as she was told but made her dreams come true. She was living with Barron Burton and her son Tristan. The two were fairly happy together but then Lola found out from her best friend Caitlyn Geller (Founder) and Shane Gray that Barron had been cheating on her with Tess Tyler. She throws Barron out and never sees him again. Lola then got with Sander Lordard and she very happy with him.

**Andy and Peggy **

Andy Follower is a happy man; he always stuck to his words. He was living with Lola Scott, Barron Burton and Peggy Dupree. Andy loves Peggy but she didn't realise it until he burst it out to her. But now the two are expecting and are now married.

Peggy Dupree (Follower) is a happy woman; she has encouragements. She was living with Lola Scott, Barron Burton and Andy Follower. She thought she was over Andy but she wasn't wanted him back but with a little friend help from Caitlyn Geller (Founder) she was very happy to be reunited with Peggy. The two are now married and are expecting.

**Nate and Caitlyn **

Nate Founder is a happy man; he was the quiet one but not until the love of his life walked in. He married Caitlyn Geller and never thought they were going to have children together. When Sabrina was taken into hospital, Caitlyn and Nate decided to make love to each other and try for a baby. He had affair with Mitchie Torres (Gray) but then they both got found out by Shane Gray and then told Caitlyn who was pregnant with Nate child. Nate had then thought he lost Caitlyn but no she came back into his life and told Nate that she and Shane had another affair. But Nate took Caitlyn back quickly. Nate and Caitlyn gave birth to a baby boy and named him Toby. Then Caitlyn had told Nate that Shane wants DNA test done to make sure Toby isn't his. The test came out to be Nate child which brought Caitlyn and Nate closer to each other again. But then one night at the beach, Nate and Caitlyn son Toby had been taken into hospital and Nate cheated on Caitlyn with some stranger and they nearly divorced but Nate ripped it up in front of her and she had come to a Connect 3 concert and heard him sing a song to her called "Anyone of Us" and she took him back and now the two are expecting and happily married to each other.

Caitlyn Geller (Founder) is a happy woman; she always getting into people dramas. She married Nate Founder and never had a child with him until she had another affair with Shane but one night when they were at it Sabrina had to be rushed into hospital and Caitlyn put an end to the affair and Shane was heartbroken but went back to Mitchie Torres (Gray). That day, Caitlyn had told Nate to make love to her and told him to try and get her pregnant. After that night the two had fallen pregnant and were expecting. But then while she was pregnant, she was told Mitchie and Nate had affair and she moved out of the flat and into the White house for a little while and then Caitlyn went back to Nate after he begged her. At Tess and Sander last night of freedom, she and Mitchie had a big fight over Shane and Nate and the two eventually became friends again at the wedding. Caitlyn gave birth to a baby boy and named him Toby. After that Shane had tried it on with Caitlyn again but she wasn't having any of it and at this point she had caught Tess and Barron making out and realised Tess was cheating Sander. She had told Lola and Sander and Tess had left with Barron. Sander and Caitlyn had shared a little romance kiss and Caitlyn had pushed him away and said this is wrong and Sander agreed. After that Caitlyn and Nate tried for another baby. Nate cheated on Caitlyn while Toby was in hospital but when she went to a concert and heard Nate sing "Anyone of Us" she forgave him and took him back and now they expecting and happily married.


End file.
